A Second Chance
by InfiniteBlaze
Summary: Natsu failed and he failed hard. But at least Zeref did as well. Problem is Zeref escaped while Natsus body was destroyed and no body means no magical container, which means no slayer magic. But fortunately a certain god has finally had enough of Zerefs shit and decides Natsus the one who's going to clean it up. After all, everyone deserves a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you see Natsu?" Zeref smirked at his brother's repeated attempts to stop his plan. "You no longer have a chance at defeating me, you squandered that chance when you destroyed the demon seed in you and refused to kill me. Now with the power of Fairy Heart, I have limitless magic and can reshape the timeline! Now just give up little brother."

Natsu glared at Zeref while trying to get up off the ground "And let you erase this world? The one with all my family, the one that Igneel died to save? Not a chance you bastard!"

Getting up Natsu began summoning what little ethernano was left in his magical container.

'I've got to make this last shot count. I don't have enough magic to try this again if it fails." Natsu thought as he stood upright and yelled, **"Fire Dragon King Mode, Lightning Flame Dragon mode!"**

Zeref snorted while crossing his arms "This again Natsu? If it didn't work last time why would you think it will this t…" he stopped abruptly as he saw something different about the form. Was it starting to crackle with lightning?

Smiling at it actually working Natsu said "Like my new form? I call it Lightning Flame Dragon King Mode. Now let's see if you can handle this!" Natsu sucked in a deep breath and cast **"Lightning Flame Dragon King's Roar!"**

A titanic amount of flames and lightning was blown from Natsu's lungs, almost rivaling the size of Igneels dragon king roar.

'Oh my' Zeref thought.'This might actually hurt.'

Without even time to properly cast his magic Zeref was torn apart by the blast and vaporized. Leaving only a black mist behind.

Natsu mentally cheered as he fell to his knees, not enough air in his lungs to actually say anything. But stopped when to his horror the mist started reforming and taking a human shape.

'Damn it." He thought. 'Guess he really wasn't bullshitting about being all powerful.'

The mist solidified and took form as Zeref once again. Except for this time instead of the smug expression his eyes were now glowing red with rage.

Without wasting a second he outstretched his hand and yelled **"Stygian Blast Circle!"**

The black death magic traveled from Zeref hands to Natus chest in almost an instant and proceeded to horribly burn Natsu's chest while blasting him back 15 yards away.

Natsu didn't even scream out in pain his body went into full shock. He was barely conscious as Zeref angrily stalked towards him.

"You annoying gods damned brat! What part of limitless magic don't you understand!?" the dark mage snarled "But never mind that, seeing as how you've exhausted your magic supply I can just get on with my pl-" he was cut off once again by an immense rumbling.

 _'Oh now, what? Is the damned overgrown lizard Acnologia here too?'_ He thought as he looked around and noticed something odd about the Space Between Time. It was starting to pull apart and crack.

Zeref's eyes widened as his mind started racing 'But why? It doesn't make any sense!' Sure he had stored a lot of pure unstable magic here but he had made sure the dimension was perfectly safe until it was time to use it.

 _'The only thing that could have made it unstable was if it interacted with other powerful magic. But where did… oh no.'_

Both he and his brother, two of the strongest mages in history, had been throwing around city busting attacks for hours on end… in a dimension full of unstable magic.

"Uhh, Zeref are you doing this or what?" Natsu managed to croak out, barely conscious at this point.

Zeref looked at him and knew he should be immensely angry. But it was his own arrogance that had lead this to happen. He could have closed the portal before he followed him but he wanted one last fight with his brother, and now he was paying the price.

Not bothering to answer his brother's question Zeref concentrated. His plan might not have worked, but he would just have to find another way.

His own black magic and the light magic he stole from Mavis started swirling around his body as he focused on the space in front of him. Instead of breaking and ripping as the rest of the dimension was currently doing it started swirling until a vortex opened.

He had know idea where this would take him but he didn't have a choice or time to concentrate seeing as how the world around him was rapidly decaying.

Stepping through the portal he looked back at his barely conscious brother "Goodbye Natsu, maybe you'll meet me in your next life, and perhaps you'll beat me next time. Or maybe you'll just fail again." and with that, he fully stepped through and disappeared.

'Tchh, fucking bastard. I'll get you next time… well if there is a next time.'Natsu thought venomously. His exhaustion fully catching up with him, Natsu's eyes shut right as the dimension finished collapsing.

 **Unknown Amount Of Time Later**

Natsu groaned as something pulled him awake and felt drained. Maybe mixing two of his most volatile modes on low magic reverses hadn't been exactly the best idea.

Opening his eyes all he saw was a starry sky that went infinitely in all directions and smiled. If this was the afterlife than at least he would have a great view.

 **"Well it would be but you're not technically dead yet my pink haired friend. It seems I was just in time to save your soul from getting ripped apart."** An a voice rang from every direction.

"What the hell? Who's there? And it's not pink Jackass!" Natsu said whipping his head around to look.

 **"My name is Ankhagram, Primordial God of Life and Death."** The voice said before it started to appear.

In front of Natsu, a being at least 3 meters tall appeared. He had no distinguishing features, his being entirely covered by a black cloak and hood.

"Hey man not that I'm not grateful for the saving me from the collapsing dimension thingy. But why bother, aren't you against the whole interfering with life and death thing?" Natsu questioned the god remembering how he had cursed his brother.

 **"Well that's easy Natsu, I have no choice anymore."** The god sighed. **"Your brother has gone too far. Messing with life and death to bring you back was his first offense and I had let him off really easy. Had he eventually learned his lesson I might have given him a peaceful death. But instead he has not only artificially created demons, he's tried to change the timeline of your world, and now he has gone to another world."**

Looking up at the god Natsu asked, "So this has to do with you saving me why?"

 **"Because your brother broke a major rule by traveling to another universe and messing with its events. As such I've made an exception and I have stopped your soul from going to the afterlife and letting your rebirth in the world he's going to."** Ankhseram explained.

Natsu grinned like a madman. Here it was, his chance to even the score with Zeref. But something the god said caught his attention. "Wait why rebirth? You're a god, just send me as I am now."

 **"Did you not pay attention to anything I said? I was able your save your soul, not your body boy."** Ankhseram huffed. **"Besides it would have done you no good anyway, the world I'm sending you to is called Remnant. They have no other nano in the atmosphere which means you would be powerless anyway. By being reborn you will have access to a certain power the people there have known as Aura, which is the weaponization of the soul."**

 **"But there is a silver lining to the "This will also put you at an advantage over Zeref as he still retains his old body which will be dependent on ethernano. He will still be able to access the curse, but being without magic will slow whatever his plans down a great deal."**

"That sounds good and all, but how am I supposed to deal with him if he still can access your curse!?" Natsu asked starting to get worried hearing he wouldn't have his magic. "Last time I checked it made him so powerful that even his top demons couldn't kill him, hell my regular dragon king mode could barely hurt him! I need access to something else besides some weaponized soul thing if it was enough then you'd just have one of these remnant people do it for you."

 **"Hmm, seems you figured it out. That's why I will be giving you a gift from another universe to give you some extra, firepower."** the god said while outstretching a bony hand and mentally chuckling at his own pun.

Natsu had to close his eyes as a bright flash appeared and then died down. To which he proceeded to raise an eyebrow at what had appeared.

"Really? You're sending to another world without magic and you're giving a goddamn piece of fruit!" Natsu stated slightly mad. He was expecting a sword or some type of power. Not something from the god's backyard garden!

 **"You idiot this is no ordinary fruit! This is a devil fruit! A Logia devil fruit is known as the Mera Mera No Mi or the Flame-Flame Fruit!"** Ankhseram announced while being slightly ticked at the boys disrespectful towards his awesome gift. "This should more than help even the odds for you in the new world. Now take a bite so it's power can transfer to your soul."

Natsu regarded it carefully before he shrugged and took a bite. After all, what did he have to lose?

Swallowing he realized it tasted like fire and ash, which to a normal person would have been disgusting. But hey, it was his favorite. Could use a bit of god slayer flame though.

"So what can I do with this thing?" Natsu questioned.

 **"That's for you to find out my boy. Now begone and get on with your new life."** The god answered and snapped his fingers.

Immediately Natsu's world went dark once again. But not before he heard one final thing from Ankhseram.

 **"Oh, and Natsu, be wary of this world. You will find that Zeref is not the only evil lurking there."**


	2. Chapter 2

**St. Mogar Hospital, Island of Patch**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Well isn't this a surprise…" A young man around 22 years of age said. "Never expected that the twins would take after the Xiao Long genes, guess the ole Branwen genes aren't that strong after all. Well except for the twins thing."

"Shut the hell up Qrow, I'm not in the damn mood." Said an extremely young and beautiful women. Currently though she was sweaty and disheveled, the reason being two blonde haired bundles in her arm.

The blonde twins were almost exactly alike with the same golden blonde hair, the only difference being their complexion and eye color. The girl having her mother's pale complexion with Lilac eyes. The boy having tanned skin from his father with blue sapphire eyes.

Most would consider them little angels from their looks. Unfortunately for the tired mother, they seemed to have quite the pair of lungs on them and were crying non stop.

"Alright Mrs. Cranky Pants I'll behave." Qrow leaned back against the wall while crossing his arms. "But just so you know Summer or Tai won't be until tomorrow. Got caught up with some bandits hitting a Schnee shipment and get this, the leader could shoot some powerful ass lightning apparently! Hell apparently he could even pha-."

"QROW!" Raven interrupted with her crimson eyes flashing, "I really don't care about it right now because if you didn't happen to notice, I just gave birth to two babies! So if you don't mind I'd like to rest!"

"Alright I get it, you're tired. So here, let me be a good brother/uncle and take them off your hands. I'll give them to a nurse to put in the newborn nursery, bonus if she's hot." Qrow said grabbing the kids and walking to the door. "And oh yeah I forgot, what are the brats names?"

Raven paused, she hadn't even considered what to name them. She wasnt planning on staying that long. Focusing on their features she immediately got an answer.

"Yin and Yang Xiao Long."

That made Qrow raise an eyebrow "Really? No Branwen names?"

"Do they look like Branwens?" Raven snorted.

"Point taken." Qrow muttered as he carried the kids out.

Raven sighed as her brother walked out. While he was distracted and the others were away, now was the time to go back to the tribe. Her children would have their father and the rest of Team STRQ to take of them. She was needed to lead her tribe, keep them safe for when the queen makes her move, and to train a successor in case something happened to her.

She leaned over the bed a grabbed her sword. Normally weapons weren't allowed in hospitals but Hunters and Huntresses were mostly the exceptions, well that and nobody was brave enough to tell a fully trained hunter with a weapon no.

Unsheathing her Odachi, she focused her aura and semblance. She brought her sword down in a downward arc and seemed to cut a tear in reality.

Without looking back she stepped through it. Seemingly trading one family for another, with utter indifference.

 **Newborn Nursery**

 **3rd P.O.V**

In the Newborn Nursery one would expect it to be immensely loud from the dozens of babies crying to clear their lungs right after birth. The loudest being the newest female Xiao Long.

What one would not expect is for an infant to be completely silent. This was Yin Xiao Long. Now normally this would be extremely strange, but this young one's life was about to become anything but normal.

All of a sudden a crimson aura flared from the boy and enveloped his body. His sapphire eyes snapped open and flashed onyx black for the briefest second before reverting back.

 **Newborn Nursery**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Ever felt the need to sleep eat and shit at the same time? No? Well let me tell you it's not fun in the absolute slightest. Add in the fact that I had a killer headache from around 20 years of memories trying to settle in to the head of an infant and well, I'm not exactly the happiest camper.

So this is what it feels like to be a baby huh? I guess Ankhseram really wasnt bullshiting about the reborn thing. Really would've been nice to have a full adult body though. Zeref going to at least get a 15-20 year head start before i'm fully grown.

Also I felt strange, and well kinda empty. Made sense though, this must've been the first time in years that i've been completely devoid of magic. There was something there though, but it felt locked and weak. I will have to look into that later and _'Alright who the hell is crying so loud! This is ridiculous even for a Nursery!_ ' I thought as a huge baby scream tore through the nursery.

Using what little neck strength I have I turned to see a little blonde baby screaming her head off.

' _Well someone has quite the set of lungs on them, I feel sorry for any sibling she has or will have. Can already tell this chick is gonna be annoying. Can't wait for my new family to get me the hell out of here.'_ I thought as I allowed myself to fall asleep.

 **7 Years Later, Forests on Patch Island**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"I'm going to absolutely slaughter that brat! No! I'm going to tear her a new one, beat the shit out of her, than slaughter her!" I roared as I used aura to enhance my legs and blasted through the forest. Good thing the old man unlocked my aura or else I'd never catch up to my sister, who apparently thought it was a great idea to take our little sister into grimm infested territory.

Still found it weird that these people literally use their souls as weapons. Though I'm one to talk, back in earthland we absorbed invisible energy from the atmosphere and turned it into magic.

Back onto the thought of killing my sister I can't believe she could be so stupid, even I wasn't that stupid and I've made some stupid mistakes. All because she wants to find the mom who abandoned us, Raven I think from what the photo Yang showed me said on the back.

Should've knew that she would have become obsessed with this. With Summer disappearing, Tai shutting down, and Qrow going on longer missions she had essentially been all alone dealing with it and taking care of Ruby.

I was also at fault here too I guess. After dad unlocked our aura to start prepping for Signal Id essentially shut them all out trying to master it and figure out this devil fruit thing. Seeing as he called it a Flame-Flame fruit I got excited that possibly I could get power over flames once again.

Made some progress with it but nothing much besides creating some fireballs and coating my hand with some fire. Also he mentioned it was a _Logia_ devil fruit. Maybe there were different types that did different things?

I broke out of my little theory as I caught a flash of gold and red through the treeline. _'Oh I so got you know you little brat.'_ I thought in glee.

Bursting through the treeline into the clearing I spotted Yang. She must've been walking for hours as her clothes were torn and she looked tired. My mind immediately went at ease as I saw Ruby safely sitting in her wagon.

"Hey Ruby, Yang!" I shouted, "Good thing you both are okay. Oh and Yang im going to kick your as… what are you guys staring at?"

Squinting at the other edge of the clearing I saw something black, red eyed, and had a hulking body like a big ass dire wolf that learned how to walk. Oh and it looked like it was about to charge us.

"Oh that's what. Hey Yang you want this one?" I asked walking up to her. Hey, might as well be polite.

My twin looked at me like I was absolutely bonkers, "Are you absolutely insane Yin? Does it look like I'm in any shape to fight? I've used all my aura to give me stamina walking here."

"Alright then. I got this, just make sure to get Rubes out of the way."

"But you must've been running for hours to catch! I had a good 5 hour head start, you must be out of aura!" my sister shouted.

"Nah I'm good, I still got a little in the tank." I smiled and looked towards the Beowolf as it started charging towards us

Planting my right foot in the ground I infused it with some extra aura and pushed off, cracking the ground as I rocketed towards the wolf.

As we got within a few meters of each other it jumped in the air and took a swipe at me with its claw. I ducked under it while coating my fists with fire and threw a punch at his abdomen. The Beowolf had no way to dodge and surprisingly my fist went right through it.

' _Huh, actually wasn't expecting that. Little sad it doesn't explode on impact like my iron fist. But maybe I could eventually develop a way to do it.'_ I thought surprised. I really didn't think aura could enhance strength that much, especially with the body of a 7. I was going to have to train my more aura later, after I patch things up with Yang first.

The wolf hit the ground and skidded a couple yards before it attempted to get up.

Not giving it a chance I summoned a fireball about the size of a beach ball and whipped it at the Beowolf hitting it head on. The ball exploded, instantly incinerating it.

"Hmm that was surprisingly easy to kill. Hey Yang, Ruby! You guys alri-" I was interrupted by a blonde and red blur slamming into me.

"Yin!" Yang and Ruby cried as they slammed into me crying.

I steadied myself as I held both my crying sisters and pulled them into a hug, "Hey guys it's alright, everything okay."

Yang looked up at me with puffy wet eyes and croaked, "Y-y-you came to save us?"

I looked down at Yang and gave her a strange look,"Well of course I did silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well" she sniffled,"After Summer died and Dad unlocked your aura you ignored Rubes and me, I thought you didn't like us anymore."

"Yang why would you thi-" I stopped mid sentence. Damn, I always forget that Yang thinks like a 7 year old because she is a 7 year old. Completely ignoring her after someone who she thought was her mother goes missing, finding out our mother abandoned us right after birth, dad shutting down, and her twin brother ignoring her in favor of training? I'm surprised she has completely shut down.

And I felt like a major asshole. This might not be my orginal life but she was still my twin sister. It was my job to care for her.

There was also the fact that if Erza and Mirajane ever found out I ignored an emotionally scarred girl they would absolutely slaughter me. Good thing there was at least a couple of universes between me and them.

I smiled and pulled them into a tighter hug,"Well I'm here now. Now comon, let's go home." I said as I detached them from me. Yang pulled away from me as I picked Ruby up and sat her on my shoulder. I gestured for Yang to follow me as I walked back to the trail I came from.

That's when I heard a snarl, no, multiple snarls come from the other side of the clearing where the Beowolf had come from.

At least 5 adult Beowolfs came out of the woods with a big one around 4 meters tall trailing behind. An Alpha and its pack.

' _Fuuuuuucckkk,'_ I mentally groaned,' _I should've know that the little bastard came with a pack.'_

This was bad, like really bad. I might have had a big aura reserve but Yang was right about how I'd used most of it enhancing my body all day. There was no way I'd have enough to fight an entire pack and I hadn't practiced with the Devil Fruit enough to make a difference.

But apparently I had worried for nothing.

A gray blur flashed across the field before it slowed down a little. I caught a glimpse of a huge silver sword before the blur kicked its speed back up and barreled straight at the wolfs.

The entire pack erupted in bits of black flesh and blood before I could even fully see what happened. A familiar looking man with midnight hair and grey clothes stood in the middle of the carnage before blurring and appearing in front of us. By the glare from his red eyes he looked mighty pissed.

"Hey Uncle Qrow" I gulped," how's it going?" Oh this was not going to end well.

"Brats" Qrow growled,"you better have a damn good explanation on why you're in the middle of grimm territory because I'm about to rip you a new one."

Oh how the tables have turned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unnamed Continent, Remnant**

 **3rd P.O.V**

The Unknown Continent was a strange place. To the public it was officially known as a desolate wasteland that was overrun by grim.

It also looked like a Charizard, not that anyone on Remnant knows what a Charizard is

All attempts to colonize had failed, it was avoided by the kingdoms during the great war, and after all the kingdoms agreed to declare it an exclusion zone. Off limits to everyone but the Kingdom's military and Hunter Teams with special permission. It was simply too dangerous for regular civilians and companies to go there..

But unofficially? Well that was something that only the Headmasters and their order knew about.

The truth was actually far worse than that. Something more evil, more sinister than man could ever create or dream about made residence of this continent.

And now it was about to get even worse.

A black and gold portal started swirling, only centimeters at first before growing meters in length before a figure emerged falling to the ground. He was dressed in black robes with a white toga wrapped around them. Combined with his pale skin, ink black hair, and burning red eyes, he looked like the grim reaper in human form or a Branwen.

But he wasn't either. His name was Zeref Dragneel, the darkest mage in history. But right now he was annoyed.

"That little fucking brat. Damn him and damn my own arrogance." He muttered as he got off the ground, "But no matter, now that I'm out of the collapsing dimension I can actually focus to open a portal straight to Earthland."

He outstretched his hand, focusing his magic onto a specific point in reality to tear a hole through. A portal started to form, starting to stretch reality apart. Only to collapse on itself. His magic wasn't responding, it's like it wasn't there.

"WHAT!? But that's not possible!" Zeref roared.

It didn't make any sense to Zeref. How could his magic not be responding? He was supposed to have limitless magic after he absorbed Mavis. So why was it acting drained and not acting limitless!

Dropping back down to his knees he started punching the ground as a deadly black aura started expanding from him, "NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" he screamed.

This was bad for Zeref, as without magic he'd be stuck in this world forever with no escape. It would be just his luck that this would happen.

Calming down he noticed the black aura that had surrounded him. _'Well at least my curse is still intact. I must find a way to restore my magic and-'_ he paused his thoughts as he sensed something to the northwest.

It seemed Ancient, radiating with dark and malevolence. With a trace of… magic?

An eerie smile made it way to Zeref's face.

' _Perfect.'_

 **Xiao Long Household, Island of Patch, Around the start of RWBY Cannon**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I stirred from my sleep as the morning sun hit my face which made me smile. Have I ever told you how amazing beds were? Especially this memory foam shit. Makes me wonder why the hell I ever slept in a hammock in my old house.

But that didn't matter right now. _"Sorry beautiful, but daddy's got stuff to do today."_ I thought as I sadly got off from my little slice of heaven. Throwing the blanket off I swung out of bed.

Today after all is the big day, the day Yang and I were going to Beacon Academy. Where we are going to become official Hunters in training and continue our education. Such as History of Remnant, Science and Application of Dust, History and Study of Grim, Combat Course/Aura management, and a couple of classes we wouldn't have until later years.

So you know, stuff that made me want to blow my head off, with the exception of the fighting class of course. Nothing beat some good old asskicking, especially when my opponents were most likely going to be cocky teenagers.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a long sleeved black combat shirt and some tan military cargo pants. Combined with a set of Atlas desert military boots and I had a lightweight semi comfortable outfit.

As much as I would love to wear my old mage outfit, it just wouldn't be right. I was going to be a Hunter, not a Mage. But that didn't mean I couldn't keep nothing from my old outfit.

Smiling I pulled out one last thing from the drawer. My scarf, well not the original, that one got destroyed with my body. This was simply a replica but it was a damn good one though.

Throwing everything on over my boxers and picking up my travel bag with everything I'd need for the year.

Going over to the door to leave I stopped. Almost forgot my weapon. Yeah that's right after all these years I finally got a weapon.

Which by the way was not exactly by choice.

While I would prefer my fists, I met some strong opposition from my family. Apparently it was too dangerous just fight with my fists and _semblance_ as they could easily run out as I had a tendency to blow through my Aura fast. Which I used to do with my magic all the time. Guess some things never change.

Speaking of my semblance, I've still never figured out what mine actually is. While everyone thought it was my ability to control and produce fire, that was the Devil Fruits doing.

There was also my ability to turn my body into fire, which by the way was one hell of a surprise, but I was keeping that one under wraps. Being able to have weapons pass through me if I ran out of aura was a trump card I was keeping secret.

But back to the point, after stubbornly refusing to take a weapon, even after Ruby going ballistic that I wouldn't want a _precious,_ Qrow came back from a mission and asked to speak to me privately.

 **Flashback**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"I told you I don't need a weapon." I said to my uncle while leaning back into my chair in my room.

"Well your father and I think you do," My uncle said, taking a duffle bag off his person and throwing it on my bed, "cmon kid, you can't just rely on your aura and semblance. Even if your semblance is overpowered as shit we both know you'll get to carried away and blow through your Aura, than you'll be fucked."

Well he wasn't wrong per say...

"Listen Yin" Qrow started, "I'm not asking you to use a weapon all the time like Ruby and Yang, I just want you to have some in case you wind up in a situation where you need them."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll use a damn weapon. But nothing fancy like Ruby and Yang's, I dont have the patience for weapons maintenance or building."

My answer made Qrow crack a smile, "That's what i figured which is why I brought these." Reaching into the duffle bag he pulled out a wrapping and unfolded it.

What was in the wrapping was a katana and a … midget katana?

"Uhh Uncle, I think you got swindled. That second swords looking a little short, you should probably lay off the bourbon."

"You moron it's not short, it's a wakizashi." He said.

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze dumbass, that's its name. It is a companion to a katana, meant to be used in dual wielding if needed." My uncle retorted before throwing me them.

They landed on the desk next me and immediately looked them over. The sheaths and both handles were completely black, except on the bottom of the hilt. A crimson bird, maybe a raven, was on it.

Picking them up I unsheathed the katana and noticed something, running from the end of the hilt and up the center of the sword was crystalline red dust. Checking from wakizashi it also had a crystal running up the center but it was bright yellow instead.

"Fire and Lightning Dust, just channel some Aura into them and they'll light off, coating you swords with the stuff. Of course you'll have to refill them every once and awhile." Qrow explained.

"Damn Uncle, you must've paid a fortune for this stuff." I said

"Actually I didn't pay a thing for it, they were Raven's, your biological mother. She used them before she moved on to her Odachi."

"So why give them to me? Yang is the one that's crazy about finding Raven. Why not give them to her?

"Because Yang already has her own weapons and it might just make her want to find Raven more. Now cmon, I just cant just let you go off to Beacon swinging those things half assed, time to go get a bit of training in." He said before getting up and walking to the door.

I nodded while grabbing the swords and started putting them in their sheaths but stopped when I saw something engraved on the katana in some weird language, "What the hell does _Qui audet adipiscitur_ mean?" I asked

My Uncle turned around, "Oh yeah, I forgot she engraved that on there. It's ancient Mistralian, it means _Who Dares, Wins."_

 **Back to the current time**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

The training was not fun at all, apparently swordsmanship was a lot of stance and form in the beginning. Which happened to require patience, not exactly my strong suit.

Sighing I stowed them in my duffel, no reason to wear them on my person till Beacon. I did one more check to make sure I packed everything then turned to my door and left to go meet everyone downstairs.

Arriving downstairs I was met with a surprising site, my little sister Ruby was down there by the door with the rest of the family as well. Which wouldn't have been weird as I assumed she was going to say goodbye to us, except she also had all her luggage by the door next to Yang's.

"Yo Rubes, why are your bags down here to? You and dad going to spend the night in Vale or something after Yang and I leave?" I asked curiously.

Ruby stopped talking to Tai and turned to me with her eyes lighting up, "You didn't hear!" She squealed excitedly as she ran up to me and pushed a paper in my face.

Taking the paper and holding it back a little I read, _Congratulations, you have been accepted into the Huntsman school of Beacon Academy where….,_ I stopped reading. Looking at Ruby with a quirked eyebrow.

'Why are they letting you in two years earlier squirt?"

Looking down and to the side she started poking her index fingers together, "I might have stopped an armed robbery and met the Headmaster afterwards."

"What!?"

"Hey I did a good thing! Yangs the one who went into one of Vale's biggest clubs, assaulted the owner, and wrecked the place!" Ruby defended.

My head snapped from Ruby to Yang, "You did What!?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head while laughing nervously, "I had my reasons?"

"And where was I when all this action was happening?" I asked.

"Sleeping." They both answered simultaneously.

Yeah, that figures.

Looking over at Tai I asked, "And what were you doing when this was happening? What kinda dad lets his daughter's go into the city at night alone?"

He snorted while picking up his keys, "The kinda dad whose daughters have superhuman abilities and military grade weapons on their persons." He answered picking up some of Yangs bags, "Now lets go or you guys will miss the bullhead to beacon. Yin help me carry your sisters bags."

"What, why!? I thought they had superhuman abilities, shouldn't they be able to carry them themselves?" I asked incredulously.

"Just be a good brother!" Was the only reply I was given.

I sighed. 17 years later, an entirely different universe, and I was still being treated as a pack mule.

 **Bullhead, Heading to Beacon**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Never take air travel for granted. Being able to fly and see how the world looks from below is an absolutely amazing thing.

You know what else was amazing? Not being so motion sick that you're completely drained of energy, vomiting every 2 minutes, and having perverted members from a dark guild that wants to summon Zeref's demons try to kill you.

It's the little things that matter.

"Oh I still can't believe our little sister is going to Beacon with us!" Yang squealed as she pulled Ruby into a bone crushing hug.

"Y-y-yang… stop, your crushing my lungs." Ruby gasped out.

Shaking my head and tuning them out I settled for just watching the news.

"...if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police department." The news blared as it showed the mugshot of some orange haired dude in a white coat.

' _Isn't that the dude that tried to rob the dust store Ruby was in with his gang?'_ I thought.

"In other news this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang interrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has disrupt-" The news was suddenly turned off as hologram of a blonde women took its place.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said, "You are apart of the privileged few who have been chosen to attend this prestigious academy."

I tuned out after that and just continued to admire the view of the approaching academy. But I was interrupted by some familiar sounds.

"Uuugghhhh." Some blonde kid from the other side of the airship moaned while holding his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other. Turning from the window he ran past my sisters, probably going somewhere to puke.

"I feel your brother." I muttered. Puking on your trip to a combat academy for warriors? Poor kid was never going to live that down. Maybe losing my slayer magic wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Oh Yang Gross! You have puke on your shoes!"

And he got puke on Yang. Who was probably going to be one of the best looking girls in our year. Rule of thumb in life, never piss off or gross out the hot girl. Doesn't matter if you're in school or an adult, just don't do it.

Yeah, that kids social life is going to be fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Continent**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Interesting," Zeref muttered, "I don't know what what I was expecting, but who the hell builds a castle in the middle of nowhere?"

The dark mage stared at the black fortress that toward stories over the wasteland around it. A vale of darkness seemed to permeate the air around it with large glowing black and purple crystals that were growing out of the ground.

"Hmmm, personally I would have had a few more statues of me around the place. But I guess the whole _unending darkness_ makes up for it." He said as he started making his way towards the entrance.

He had been walking for weeks on end to get to this place ever since he sensed it when he had arrived to this world. A trip that normally would have taken months had been significantly been shortened as he had no need for water, food, or sleep. One of the perks of his cursed immortality.

Though one thing had slowed him down a bit, those damn demon animal things that seemed to either appear from out of nowhere or as he had gotten deeper into the continent, seemed to spawn out of pools of black sludge.

While the majority weren't hard to kill, barely taking a snap of his fingers with his curse, the older ones could be a pain. They were smarter, faster, stronger, and grew this white armour out of their bodies. Though they seemed to keep around those spawning pools protecting the newly created.

He would have to find out what those things were for research. In earthland he had been infamous for creating demons as he was somewhat of a scientist as well as a mage A army of infinite spawning ones could be of use to him, with some of his own modifications of course.

Approaching the castle he passed through an archway into what appeared to be a courtyard. On the other side was a set of heavy iron doors that must've lead inside.

"Well time to greet the neighbors." Zeref muttered. Taking only a couple of steps he stopped as the darkness all of a sudden grew denser.

The iron doors slammed open, **"WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM!"** A voice roared from the inside.

The owner of the voice made itself known as a woman stepped out. Well, it looked like a women at first glance, with a black and red dress that hugged every one of her curves. But that's where the similarities stopped.

Her skin and hair were snow white with black veins branching down her face, a black crystal in the middle of her forehead, and crimson glowing eyes.

This beautiful monstrosity was known as Salem, the Queen of the Grim.

Her eyes settled on Zeref, "So a Human has decided to enter my realm. It has been many years since one has shown up that wasn't one of my pawns or allies. I believe the last was an order of silver eyed warriors that were trying to kill me." She monologue as she took a couple more steps toward him, "Tell me boy. You wouldnt happen to be one of them would you? I know there are still entire clans and orders of them in hiding. Cowards the lot of them, abandoning the people they were made to protect. Or are you perhaps one of Ozpin's pets?"

Zeref remained motionless, not bothering to answering any of her questions. He just silently stood there observing her.

"Oh what's wrong dear, grim got your tongue?" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Well, they're about to anyway."

Snapping her fingers a small hoard of grim made up of Beowolfs and Ursa materialised from the ground around her.

"My children, lunch has arrived!" Salem cackled as the hoard spotted the Zeref and began to charge him.

Zeref merely sighed, _"I haven't even said a word and already she's trying to kill me."_

Mirroring Salem's actions he snapped his fingers, " **Death Predation"**.

A dark wave blasted out from Zeref's position and instantly disintegrated the oncoming hoard of grim while encroaching on the queen herself.

Salems eyes widened in surprise as she quickly threw up a barrier between her and the wave, grunting as it slammed into the shield and started to crack it.

" _What is this?"_ Salem thought while straining to keep her shield up, _"It almost like magic, but as if it's been twisted and corrupted."_

All of a sudden the wave stopped. Salem dropped her shield and staggered before looking at the man before her with wide eyes "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled.''

A smirk made its way his face, "I'll excuse that little stunt you just pulled for the time being." Zeref sneered.

Walking towards the queen he said, "My name is Zeref Dragneel." Before gesturing towards the doorway, "And I have much to discuss with you, shall we continue this inside your castle?"

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Have all the applicants and first years arrived Glynda?" A man in a black suit with a vest and green shirt underneath asked while browsing through the files of said applicants on a tablet scroll.

The man asking was Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the most respected and powerful men in Remnant, and leader of what was essentially the Illuminati.

"Yes headmaster, all the applicants have been confirmed to be on the bullheads and will be arriving momentarily. The team Gin sent has already settled into their first year room as and are exploring the campus." Glynda answered.

"Good. Would you mind making the announcement to inform them to meet in the auditorium once they disembark Glynda? " Ozpin asked.

"I'll do it right away sir. But I must ask why you are going over the applications again? I've already double checked them."

"I know that Glynda, but these two in particular intrest me." He said before selecting two of the top files and flicking them upward. The two appeared in a larger hologram form over his desk .

Glynda narrowed her eyes looking at the two profiles. One showed a tall young man with blonde haired and the other a young girl with black hair with red highlights. "Yin Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, half siblings and two of the 3 children from team STRQ." Glynda summarised as she looked at the profiles. "Why the interest in Yin Ozpin? While his combat scores are impressive his academic scores are lacking, same as his twin. We both know why Miss. Rose warrants attention. But his fellow initiates are a 4 time Mistral champion, an Arc, a Schnee, and some other heirs. Why no interest in them?"

Taking a sip out of his ever present mug Ozpin answered, "Besides the fact he's the son of two of the greatest hunters of the previous generation? The boy has quite the semblance."

"What kind of semblance could he possibly have to garner such interest from you?"

"Advanced Pyrokinesis, on scale that could put even Amber and Summer maiden fire abilities to shame apparently. According the Qrow that is."

"And you're sure he's telling the truth? I find it hard to believe that a semblance could be more powerful than maiden magic."

Ozpin sat his mug down on his desk. He had considered that point, few things were stronger than maiden magic, with it only being rivaled by the power of silver eyes, along with his and salem's power.

But it wasn't impossible either. There was some recorded semblances that were truly devastatingly powerful. Such as the Arc patriarchs Psychokinesis or Qrows ability to negatively influence one's luck.

"I guess we'll find out during the initiation event. Qrow did mention the boy has a pension for going overboard with his semblance."

"I suppose." Glynda said as she walked away. She stopped "Sir the team Gin sent, are you sure it is wise to not have them take the initiation test?

"Gin made it clear they are to stay as team, per his terms. There's a chance they could be separated if they participated and we're lucky he even convinced the clan to send them. "

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"To all initiates, we have arrived at the academy. Please leave the Bullhead in an orderly fashion and proceed to the auditorium in the next half hour." A voiced announced from an intercom as I walked off the ship.

Looking around the campus and at the academy itself I let out a low whistle. This place was pretty damn impressive looking. Guess no expense was spared for the world future guardians.

My admiring of the school was interrupted by a now familiar blonde kid who blasted past me and went straight for the nearest trash can.

Shaking my head I saw my sisters who had gotten off before me talking to each other. I got a chuckle out of seeing Ruby go insane from the amount of exotic weapons that people were carrying as I started walking towards them.

Walking right past my fellow blonde who was currently leaned over a trash can emptying his stomach, I patted his back.

"I know the feeling buddy." I said while continuing to walk.

I made it to Ruby's location just in time to see Yang speed off with what must've been her friends from Signal.

"Hey squirt. Yang ditch you?"

Yeah, she said I needed to grow up and make actual friends besides her and you." Ruby said while crossing her arms, "And I'm not a squirt! Im 15 and a huntress in training.

I ruffled her hair and smiled, "That may be, but you'll always be a squirt to me. Now do what Yang said and make some new friends. I'm going to go explore the campus before going to the auditorium."

Walking off I got a chuckle out of hearing Ruby going into depression. The kid needed to get more friends that weren't Yang and I. Even a Signal she always tried to hang around us instead of talking to kids in her class.

Or she worked on her _Precious._ I still have no idea where the hell she got her weapon obsession from.

I had just passed a statue in the middle of the courtyard before I heard a small explosion go off from the landing docks behind me.

Turning my head slightly and not seeing any smoke cloud I figured someone just must've dropped dust or something.

Than someone bumped into my shoulder rather harshly along with a grumble of "Out of the way."

I turned my head back around to see a group of four, two guys and two girls, walk right past me. The guy in front who bumped into me not even bothering to say excuse me or sorry.

"Hay jackass." I called out, "Watch where the hell you're going, it's not like you don't have an entire fucking courtyard with no one else in it."

The guy just ignored me and continued on, same with the two right behind him. Only the girl in the back with blonde hair bothered to spare a glance. Her silver eyes gave me an apologetic look before turning back around.

Bastard is so lucky that this planet actually has rules and laws that they enforce. If this was earthland I would've shoved a fireball up his ass. At least the chick has some manners.

Sighing and continuing my self lead tour my mind drifted back to the blonde's eyes.

' _Weird'_ I thought, _'Now that I think about it I've only ever seen silver eyes Ruby and Summer. Guess they must be super rare or something.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salems Castle, Unknown Continent**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"So magical nature powers that only go women, an order that has magic meant to kill demons that is hereditary that shows as _silver eyes_ who have abandoned the people, two bickering gods, humans that can weaponize their souls, the moons in pieces, Humanity's been pushed back to few settlements with powerful bandit tribes controlling the outerland, and more secret wars than I can count." Zeref listed as he leaned back in his chair, "And I thought Earthland was screwed up."

"And you're a mage from another universe who was cursed by a primordial god for messing with life and death. Oh and you have mystical creatures like dragons that use magic." Salem answered.

"Yes that would be correct. Which leads me to my reason for coming here, I was in the middle of trying to reset my world to a certain time period when one of my worlds most powerful mages decided to try and stop me. While he wasn't able to kill me, our battle destabilized the dimension I was using and I was forced to open a portal to escape."

"Oh? Well if you're capable of traveling dimensions why bother coming to me?" She asked.

"Because the magic I used is powered by an energy source in Earthlands atmosphere called ethernano, without it my magic recharges at an abysmal rate. But while thinking of a way to get home (i.e., throwing a temper tantrum) I sensed magic coming from this location." Zeref explained.

"So you want my help to open a portal." Salem deducted, "But if your out of magic, what was the black mass of power you sent at me? Surely you could use that as power to open a portal."

"Unfortunately no, that was the power of the curse the god put on me and no I cannot use it to power a portal. Magic and Curse power have different properties and work in different ways. An example is while I can create demons with my curse, I cannot do so with magic and vice versa."

"Well than," Salem said while outstretching her arm towards Zeref, "here."

Her palmed opened up and began pulsing with purple energy.

Zeref raised an eyebrow, "You're just going to let me use your magic?"

"Well of course. You have already proved that you are stronger than me with that little blast earlier. While it drained me slightly to keep up my shield you didn't even break a sweat."

"So my little blast scared you that much huh?"

"No, it did not scare me." Salem growled, "It just revealed the gap between us. If I were to refuse to help, you would simply kill me or torture me until I complied. Better to just help you so you can leave. I'm an evil demon dear, not an idiot."

Not even replying Zeref grasped Salem's outstretched hand and began pulling her magic into his magical container. This went on for a minute before the stream of magic sputtered off from Salem.

Leaning back into her throne while gasping for breath she sputtered "That's all I can give. Now leave!"

Zeref smirked as he got up and walked a couple feet from the throne. The feeling of magic flowing pulsing through his body before concentrating on the space in front of him.

Just like before a portal started to form and tear the bonds of reality as it grew a few meters in length.

' _Excellent! Now I can leave this hellhole and get back to Earthland. My limitless magic from fairy heart should kick back in once I return. Hmm, maybe I'll pay that scaly cunt Acnologia a visit as well, just for the pleasure of seeing the dragon grovel to my power.'_ Zeref thought with glee.

His happy thoughts were cut off though as portal grew erratic and snapped shut.

"You're shitting me, you're absolutely shitting me!" Zeref roared, staring at the where the portal had been. "Dammit!"

"So what happened?" Salem asked once her breathing returned to normal.

"What happened was your magic was not potent enough."

"Not enough? I gave you most of what I had. How much more do you need?"

"It's not a matter of how much I need, it about the potency, quality vs quantity. The power needed to tear a hole through reality is quite massive, understandably. Some either I need immensely potent magic like I once had or I need a lesser version like yours in huge quantities."

Salems eye narrowed at her magic being called _lesser_. But an idea formed her head. Oh yes. Zeref needed magic? Well there where a certain 4 magical bitches that she wanted gone.

"I think I have an idea that could benefit us both my dear, I can help you get the magic you need and I believe you mentioned something about making demons.

"I can make any demons you need. But pray tell, how will you get the magic I need?" Zeref asked.

Getting up from her throne and walking to a corridor, she motioned for Zeref to follow.

"Tell me Zeref," She called out, "are you a fan of fairy tales?"

Zeref's eye twitched, "No actually, not particularly."

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I've got to admit, this campus was pretty impressive. The only thing I could compare it to was the buildings in Fiores capital.

While I would love to continue exploring, it would have to be left for later. Between exploring and mentally bitching out that rude jackass i used up all my time and now I was running late to the induction meeting.

Running through the side passages of the school where I saw other initiates go earlier I hoped it would lead me to the adiutorium.

If my slayer magic was intact I could've just tracked the scent or follow the sound of voices bouncing off the stone walls to where everyone was meeting. But unfortunately it isn't so.

Guess luck was in my favor though as I saw a crowd move into a large doorway.

' _Bingo.'_ I thought.

Stepping into the the auditorium I was greeted by the sight of my little sister getting her head chewed off by some white haired girl.

"Oi," I barked approaching the two, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Yin!" Ruby said in relief.

The white haired girl on the other hand fixed a glare on me. "What am I doing? I'm informing this dolt on how to handle dust properly."

"What for?" I asked.

"She caused some of my dust to explode and nearly blew us off the cliff!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So that explosion earlier was you Rubes? Not even here for 5 minutes and you're already blowing shit up. I'm so proud."

"That was not my fault! She was waving dust in my face and I sneezed."

"I don't care, just read this pamphlet and never talk to me again."

Slapping the pamphlet in Ruby's hand the girl turned around and walked away.

"Well, good to see you actually talking to people squirt." I said. "Though you might want to pick the less bitchy types from here on out. Speaking of bitchy types, do you know where Yang is?"

A rough cough from behind gave me the answer. I turned around to see my twin with her arms crossed.

"Hey Yang…"

"Bitchy huh?"

"Did I tell you that your hair looks especially beautiful today?" I said in hopes of getting me off the hook.

"Compliments will get you nowhere brother."

"Your attention please." A voice rang from the stage in front of the room. A man with silver hair that was wearing a dark green suit had appeared on stage.

' _Must be the headmaster.'_ I thought, _'Weird, he doesn't look that old. I thought Tai and Qrow said he was headmaster when they were in school. This guy should look ancient.'_

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you.."

Alright this guy gave me the creeps slightly, especially the way he focused on Ruby when he said that last part.

"and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Please, I already had all the direction I needed. Get stronger, find Zeref, kick his pale arrogant ass, and convince Ankhseram to send me home. Simple.

And if I happened to save some people as a hunter while doing so, all the better.

"You all will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and initiation test will begin tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

* * *

Morning came far too early. Why the hell did initiation ave to start at 6 in the morning? It's not like we had to start classes today after it!

"Yin!" Ruby whined, "You have to get up or you'll miss initiation, you've already missed breakfast."

"Screw off and let me sleep squirt." I mumbled while burying my head into my sleeping bag.

"Either you get up or I'll have Yang get you up."

I snapped my eyes open and sat up immediately. "I'm up!" I said to Ruby. The threat of Yang dumping ice water on me or shoving something alive down my sleeping bag to get me up was a real threat.

During our time at Signal Yang had decided it was her personal job to make sure I got up on time. Which translated to her using pranks as wake up methods.

From itching powder to busting down my door one morning and blasting Through The Fire And Flames in my ears at full volume.

"Stop staring into space, go take a shower, and get dressed." Ruby snapped.

"Fine, I'm going." I said. Damn red heads, a universe away and their still bossing me around.

* * *

Pulling on my combat gear and shoving my night clothes back in my bag, I went to toss them in the locker I was assigned to before I remembered my blades.

I reopened my bag and picked them up and proceeded to slide open the sheaths a little to make sure they had a full dust charge.

Strapping them to my side I gave out a sigh, it was a nice gesture giving me the weapons but I seriously doubted I'd ever use them. I was still seriously thinking about giving them to Yang if it wasn't for the fact that it would just inspire her to find our mother even more.

Seriously, she was far to obsessed with. Some of our biggest fights had been about Yang wanting my help to find Raven and my refusal to. Yang argued that we had the right to find answers on why she left us, she was our mother after all. I argued that if she left than she must've not wanted anything to do with us, simple as that, just let the issue die.

Which I know is unfair of me, being a 30 something year old man it didn't really bother me. I'd already went through that with Igneel. But the lengths she was going to are getting to extreme. Even though I didn't tell her, I knew what she was doing at that nightclub she assaulted.

But that was a matter for another time. Let's see what this initiation is all about.

And maybe find something to eat if the cafeteria was still open. I wonder if they have any pancakes left?

My train of thought was cut off though as a couple of howling laughs followed by, "Nice hair faggot." came from behind me.

Turning around I saw a couple of guys with brown hair walking past still laughing before moving on down the row of lockers.

Well that was weird. What was weird about my hair? I keep it short and spiked like my old hair and I'm pretty sure blonde is a normal hair color.

Grabbing my scroll from pocket I turned on the camera mode to see my head, and I was assaulted with a bushel of hot pink hair sitting on my head.

"You've got to be shiting the fuck out of me." I hissed. Who did this and why hot pink? This was an insult to my original salmon colored hair!

But when did this...my hair wash.

Pulling out the bottle I saw a note that hadn't been there before attached to it with the words "Bitchy Enough?" written on it.

Huh, clever girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beacon Academy**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"Cmon Yin, take a joke." Yang said with a smirk.

"This isn't a joke Yang! This is an abomination! I must've had at least 8 different people call me a faggot or asked me if I worked at cockatoos!"

"Hehehe." Yang cracked up.

Grumbling I walked away from Yang toward my designated square on the edge of the cliff. I wonder what they were for? Maybe drop us in a cave or maze?

The headmaster and Professor Goodwitch were already there waiting for us. Stepping towards us the headmaster began addressing us.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained.

They went on to explain how teams would be formed and how the test would work exactly, while I got a chuckle out of Ruby's world slowly be shattered by hearing she was going to be forced to socialize.

"Now is there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

The blonde kid who I heard Yang and Ruby call vomit boy raised his hand. "Uhh sir, how will we be landing?" Vomit boy asked.

"You'll be making your own landing. Now good luck" Was all Ozpin said.

' _Hmm, I wonder how I should land? Maybe use my fire to control my descent, or just smash into the ground while turning my body into fla-ohhh shit!'_ My thoughts were interrupted as I got launched into the air.

Well alright then, no warning whatsoever.

Soaring through the air a couple of figures blasted pass me as they launched into the distance.

' _Oh come on! How come they got launched further?' I thought._

I was able to get a decent amount of distance before I felt myself slowing down. Wanting to test if I could really cancel the impact damage, I activated the devil fruits most useful ability, turning my entire body into fire.

Slamming into a clearing my vision temporarily went black as my flame body broke apart before reforming on the ground.

Blinking away the darkness I stood up and looked at the ground, no crater in sight, only a burnt mark where I hit.

'So not even impact can't affect me. Good to know in case I ever have to jump out of a bullhead."

" **RAAAAAHHH"** a beastly roar came from my right. A whole pack of Beowolves approaching me.

Well, seems I get to fight grim right off the bat. Better do this fast though, I didn't get launched as far as the others so I'd have to make up time.

Activating the devil fruit again I cocked back my fist before unleashing a huge blast of fire, _**"Hiken"**_.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"It seems Qrow was telling the truth after all, though he didn't met

Ozpin sat at his desk watching the footage of the cameras and drones from around the forest, designed to keep an eye on the performance of the initiates.

Currently he was watching the performance of the male Xiao Long twin. Who after smashing into the ground, reformed from fire, and was now blasting huge streams of fire at grim.

"It seems Qrow was indeed being truthful about his nephews ability, and perhaps left some things out as well. This truly is some powerful pyrokinesis, to even be able to transform his body into pure fire as well to negate physical damage!" Ozpin said, "He has the potential to be a powerful huntsmen when he's older."

"Or maybe not, Mr. Long is quite a ways away from the temple and is still without a partner. There won't be any pices left for him." Glynda replied from his side, "We both know there is only so much room for students, the council won't approve of anymore extra funding, even for someone with his potential. They already threw a fit at you letting a 15 year old even try out, you made no friends with that proposal Ozpin."

Unfortunately Glynda was correct, he had to call in many favors just to get Miss. Rose in. There was a reason besides being a legal adult that at 17 those who showed the potential could attend huntsmen academies. Namely the public outcry that would ensue after sending kids on deadly missions or if they ended up dying.

If boy didn't make it in time he wouldn't be able to get him in the school, unless…

"Glynda, is fireteam Osiris still down a member?"

Sending Ozpin a strange look Glynda said, "Yes they are, I believe Lt. Frost was confirmed K.I.A after the last mission. But what's that have to do with…" Glynda's eyes widened, "you can't be serious!? You want a 17 year old as a Vector? Is that even allowed?"

Ozpin sighed as he'd expected that reaction. The V.C. or Vale Counter Terrorism Regiment was one of Vales biggest assets and secrets. Formed from the remnants of the old Valian military's special forces, they were the council's and headmaster's answer to missions that needed a _special_ touch and an answer to an increasingly militarised Atlas.

After the war, almost every kingdom decided to cut their militaries and focus on huntsman and rebuilding, following the example of the king of vale. Everybody but Atlas or Mantle as it was once called.

Unlike Vale, Vacuo, and Minstral who were damaged by the war, no battles had taken place in Mantle and with the war essentially in a draw, no reparations were put on them.

With a fully intact industrial base, a booming military industrial complex which had become rooted into the nation, and the other kingdoms disarming, they'd decided to keep their military, to become Remnants world police.

A fact that the Vale council didn't quite like after they came to power.

"Why yes Glynda, I do." Ozpin said, "As you have pointed out Mr. Long will not make it in time for there to be any chess pieces left. I will not let potential like that go to waste, not when the Queens pawns are becoming more active. Being a initiate Vector would automatically entitle him to be a student here as well to have a complete education."

"So should I contact director Chernyy than sir?"

"If you would be so kind Glynda."

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

" _ **Devil Spears"**_ , I said, summoning two huge spears of fire before hurling them at two Ursas.

My two fire spears found their targets directly in the center of of each Ursas head before exploding, taking both grimm in it.

"Headshot!" I cheered, "Ha, and Yang said I had shit aim."

You blow a hole in someone's motorcycle with a sniper rifle once and they get all pissy on you.

Speaking of getting pissy this was getting kinda ridiculous, I'd been walking for a good hour and hadn't seen anyone! At this rate I'd never get a goddamn partner!

* **Kaboom***

I heard an explosion followed by gunfire and a girlish scream blast through the air from the northwest.

Huh, well I'll be damned. Seems lady luck is finally throwing me a bone.

I focused some aura into my legs and took off from my position, blasting through the forest. Id gotten a couple hundred meters into the thick of the forest when I saw a giant nevermore above firing its feathers down at something.

' _Must be firing at some initiates. I might as well go and help.'_ I thought.

Adding a bit more hustle to my pace, I noticed I was approaching the edge of the forest before I busted through the treeline into a cliff area with ruins and was met with a chaotic mess of a situation.

Vomit boy, some spartan chick, a ninja dude, and a Thor ripoff (who I was pretty sure ate all the cafeteria's pancakes by time he got there) were trying to kill a giant Deathstalker.

Meanwhile my little sister was getting shot up by Nevermore feathers, with Yang, another ninja esque person, and the white haired girl from yesterday firing dust rounds at it.

And I though a pink haired pyro, a red headed knight, and a ice stripper was a strange sight on the battlefield.

Well whatever, back to the old grind.

Using my momentum I launched myself at the over sized armoured scorpion and outstretched my hand, summoning a huge lance of flames, _ **"Devil Lance."**_

The flames solidified into a lance as I smashed it into the Deathstalkers side, chipping off a huge chunk of its armor.

Coming to a stop a few meters away I dug my heels in and pivoted, shooting my fist towards the part of the beasts now exposed insides, _ **"Hiken."**_

The blast of fire that came out of my fist mostly washed over the bests armored layer, but enough made it through the hole I made to fry it from the inside out.

The thing screeched before collapsing and disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Not my best work, but good enough I suppose. Turning around the group that had been fighting the thing was looking at me with mixed reactions. The blonde I recognized as Vomit Boy was looking at me with wide eyes, the Thor ripoff had an excited smile,while the other two looked somewhat relieved.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Miss. Thor said as she ran up to me and began jumping up and down. "How did you shoot such a big blast of fire? Why did you call out your attacks like an anime character? Is it your semblance?" She than to grab the my shirt and pulled me a bit closer, "And is your hair natural pink?"

"I do it because it sounds cool, yes it's my semblance, and no. It is not natural pink, someone especially bitchy dyed it."

"Nora," The ninja dude sighed, "At least introduce yourself before throwing questions at the man."

"Oh right! My names Nora Valkyrie." She said backing off and extending her hand.

"Yin Xiao Long." I replied shaking her hand.

"Wow…" The Vomit Boy said staring up at a cliff.

Looking up my eyes widened at what I saw. Ruby was speeding up the cliff on some type of speed glyphs and her semblance, dragging a a nevermore by the neck with her scythe.

Damn, squirt has some skill.

Getting to the top of the cliff she fires the sniper part of her weapon and decapitated the thing.

"Well," I said, "today's been quite the interesting day."

 **Wild Lands of Anima**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Please j-j-just stop," A man strapped to a chair sobbed, his body broken and bleeding from multiple areas, "I'll tell you where the spring maiden is! But promise me you'll give me a quick death. If they find out I broke they'll make this look like child's play."

Three figures stood in front of the man. Each were suited in what any avid sci-fi fan would describe as power armor. A skin tight black bodysuit that also acted as synthetic muscle layer was covered by sleek army green plates that covered almost their entire bodies except for some joint areas. Their helmets enveloped their entire head with only a thin slit going horizontal were the eyes should be.

"What do you think Jaeger, think the bandit telling the truth?" The middle one asked the operator to his right in a digitized voice.

I don't know Accelerator, he might still lie to us. Maybe Psycho needs a couple more round with him?"

The operator on the far left simple flexed its fingers which had blood stained on them.

"No no! L-listen, the tribes have the spring maiden, specifically the Branwen tribe." The man said in fear. Eyeing the far left solider fearfully.

Turning around and nodding his head, the Accelerator said, "Good, than we can confirm Qrows intel. Psycho, if you would do the honors. I'm getting a transmission from Highcom."

Psycho simply extended its hand and made a crushing motion. Snapping the the man's brain stem in an instant.

"Alright, roger that sir. We'll be back in Vale in a few days." Accelerator replied before cutting his transmission. Signalling the other two he said, "Pack up, command wants us back home as soon as possible. Seems we're getting a replacement for Frost."

"So?" Jaeger said, "Why do we have to pack up the operation and go back, why not send the replacement to us?"

"Because jackass were not getting a fully trained replacement. Command has an newbie lined up to recruit and decided were his new squad."

"Aww man, not a newbie. Well at least I won't get the ass assignments anymore."

A snarl and a crash brought both their attentions to Psycho, who just put its fist through a wall.

"So their already replacing Frost huh? The funeral hasn't even happened yet dammit! Besides we're better off with some newbie." Psycho snarled.

"Doesn't matter what you think. Commands orders, so shut up and lets go or I'll make you his personal fucking trainer".


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Continent, Salem's Castle**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Is the revival process going well?" Salem asked as she walked into a Zeref's lab. Months of having her agents steal Atlassian equipment and Zeref's own personal touches had made the place look like a mad scientists and a wizards wet dream.

"It's going slowly, but it will be done soon." Zeref said as he stood before a vat of glowing red liquid, a silhouette of body floating in the liquid, "Are you sure that this is a great idea, fully combing a demon with this Grimm? All the other tests with your lessers have well, spontaneously combusted, except for the elder Grimm. Though we could still go with my idea of exploding suicide Ursas."

Salem closed her eyes and sighed, "First off, no. You are not making exploding Ursas. Second, Xaros isn't just any Grimm. He's the most powerful and intelligent Grimm I've ever created, a masterpiece really!" She said with pride.

"If he was so great why does he need to be revived? And why was he in literal shreds when you showed him to me?"

Salem eyes narrowed as an old memory resurfaced, "Two huntsmen teams ambushed him, which wouldn't have been a problem as Xaros was capable of slaying dozens of huntsmen at a time, except they had two silver eyed warriors on their team."

Zeref rolled his eyes, "Ahh yes, these elusive silver eyes you keep talking about. I've only heard you bitch about them a couple hundred times the last 17 years."

"Oh?! And I haven't had to hear you complain about that mage that kicked your ass?"

"He did not kick my ass! He simply was part of the reason the dimension collapsed. Besides, he's dead, I'm not."

"Sure he didn't, just keep telling yourself that sweety."

Zeref's eye twitched slightly before he took a big breath, _'Calm down Zeref, don't raze everything in a two kilometer radius. You still need her and her cronies to do the heavy lifting.'_ He thought, _'You can vaporize her and that psychopath Tyrian once you have the magic to get out of here.'_

"Well Salem, why this was a... lovely chat, do you have what I require?" Zeref asked. Wanting her to leave him to his work

"Why yes I do." Salem said as she reached inside the black cloak she was currently wearing, producing a grapefruit size chunk of quartz that gave off an impossibly bright light, "Over two thousand souls compressed into one source, freshly ripped from human meatsuits."

Zeref nodded his head silently and took the the quartz, walking it over to a one of his many workstations.

"I'll leave you to your work, but do try to hurry, I've called a council meeting at dinner tonight. Try not to be late, I'm sure Tyrian would miss you." Salem said with a smirk at the last part before walking out.

" **Raaahhggh!"**

Salem popped her head back in the room at the sound, "What was that?"

Zeref's eyes widened, "Nothing."

"You sure? Sounded like something."

"Yep, pretty sure"

"Tchh" Clicking her tongue Salem finally left.

Sighing in relief Zeref went back to work and began prepping the final stage of his demon making process. Corrupting and twisting the souls into a demon.

Those who knew about his abilities to make demons had assumed he simply created them with the powers of his curse, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

He couldn't just conjure them out of thin air, especially when they needed a power source to fuel themselves. Well, at least demons to his standards that was. The problem had reared its head back when he was making the first Tartaros demons. But he had soon discovered a way to complete his creations.

A book had appeared besides him one night, the Book Of The Damned if he remembered the name right. While it had disappeared some time after he had gotten the answer he needed, the soul.

Somewhat sentient, capable of adapting, immensely powerful, and most importantly, it was capable of recharging itself.

Setting the quartz down he activated his curse. Black energy poured from his hands into the stone. The bright light it had once emitted turned crimson and black, bathing the lab in an eerie glow before it settled.

Picking up the stone to admire it, he smiled and turned to the vat.

"Now, let's see how you do hopped up on some demon juice. But first..." He walked away fromt the tube and to the back of his lab. Checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was in the doorway he pressed a button that caused the wall to slide open, revealing a cage of chained Ursa.

"Alright, which one of you made the noise?"

The Ursas crimson eyes widened in horror.

Zeref smirked, Operation Boom Bear was still a go.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Not even officially a student yet but I'm already getting called to the office, that's got to be a record. I don't think Tia and Qrow even accomplished that. Hopefully this doesn't take to long though or I'll miss the ceremony.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing the headmaster's office with Ozpin sitting in the middle.

"Ah, Mr. Xiao Long, please have a seat." Ozpin gestured to chair in front of his desk.

I sat down while Ozpin took a long sip from his mug, "Now Mr. Xia…"

"Call me Yin sir. It's easier and it doesn't make me feel old like my father or uncle."

"Alright, Yin." Ozpin Nodded, "I'd like to talk about your performance during the exam."

Well shit. Did I not do well enough? Was I unimpressive? I mean compared to Ruby probably, the girl rode a Nevermore to the ruins and then decapitated it by running up a cliff.

"Did I do poorly sir?"

"No my boy, nothing like that. If anything I was impressed by your semblance and aura control. Not many hunters in training are capable of continuously expending aura to augment themselves for hours on end, that is a trait of a fully trained hunter. Your semblance is also very intriguing. Fire control, sustained blasts of fire, and turning your full body into fire? Impressive indeed."

Well the cat was out of the bag for my fire body. Should've guessed they'd have cameras to monitor the trial.

"Than why am I here sir?"

"Because Yin, why you did perform quite impressively, you failed the objectives."

"I did?" I said. That couldn't be right, I survived and killed grim. What were the other objectives?

"You failed to find a partner or grab one of the relics at the ruins."

Huh those had completely skipped my mind. Great, I was never going to hear the end of this from Qrow.

"So does this mean I won't be attending the academy this year sir?"

"Normally yes it would Yin, as the council will only pay for so many students a year. Its one of the reasons why we limit the amount of relics at the ruins."

My eyebrows raised in question at that. Why would the council limit the amount of students because of money? With no military the Hunters were the only things fighting the Grimm and taking on high profile threats. This was some magical coucil levels of stupid!

"Why did you call me up here if I can't attend?"

"Because I may have a solution. Tell me Yin, have you ever thought of joining the military?"

"The Atlas military? Nah, my uncle says they are stuck up bastards."

"Not the Atlas military my boy. Vale actually still has a military in an… unofficial capacity. If you were to join I could convince the council to allow for you to attend school. When you aren't in training or on a mission of course. You could also retry next year if you would like."

So join a secret military branch or wait a year to try again. Hmm, guess i'll give the military a try. Can't have Yang hold it over my head that she made it and I didn't.

"I'll join professor, but can you at least tell me about them? Why so secret?"

"Tell me Yin, what do you know about the end of the Great War?" Ozpin said as he brought up some holographic images and texts

 **Beacon Auditorium**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"The next team will be team Juniper, consisting of Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and lead by Jaune Arc."

My eyebrow raised at that choice. I mean really, string bean as leader? The dude looked like a gust of wind would blow him over. What was Ozpin thinking? Oh well, hopefully he'll shape up with some training.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Yin Xiao Long, please come to the stage." Ozpin called us to the stage.

The five of us walked up on the stage as our names appeared on the large screen. Below our names was the acronym R.W.B.Y.Y.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, you four retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team R.W.B.Y.Y, with the addition of Yin Xiao Long because of an odd number of intiats this year. Ruby Rose will be the leader of your team." Ozpin said.

"Oh i'm so proud!" Yang said as she crushed Ruby in a bear hug.

Wait seriously, this again? Why was Ozpin making such weird leader choices? No offense to Ruby but she was only 15 and had an immensely immature personality, hell she hasn't completed Signal.

"You all may take your seats and Yin." Ozpin said as he pointed to his hair, "Try a mixture of shampoo and baking soda my boy, should help wash the dye out."

"Thanks sir." I said as I followed my new team down.

We all sat down in seats as Ozpin prepared to call the next team. I sat next to Yang while Ruby began a conversation with Blake. Meanwhile Weiss sat silently, looking like her head was about to explode.

Seeing as Ruby was already in a conversation and I didn't want to talk to the living time bomb, I turned to Yang.

"Well looks like we've got the whole family on one team. Seems your plan to get us on different teams have has failed." I said to her.

Yang sighed, "Would've been nice to not be together for once. But hey, this just means I'll have more opportunities to get on your nerves."

"Wonderful." I mumbled.

"If I may have your attention!" Ozpin called to the crowd, "I have one more announcement before you are all dismissed for the day."

"This year we have a… foreign exchange team from the outer settlements joining us."

Looking off to his side he nodded. Four people walked on stage and lined up near Ozpin as the monitor once again came to life and displayed a new team name.

"Sinine Opekun, Llum Opekun, Vert Opekun, and Roxa Ulfur will become team S.L.V.R."

I blinked as I took the four in. The three who had the same last name were human while the violet haired chick was some kind of wolf faunus. But they all seemed to have the same eye color, silver. Huh, guess it wasn't as rare of an eye color as I thought.

But that guy's face was familiar. Wait a minute, it's that douchebag from the courtyard! Hmm, wonder if Ozpin would mind if…

"Yin, c'mon," Yang said, pulling me from my thoughts, "Ozpin dismissed us. We're going to check out our dorm"

"Alright I'm coming." I said. You get a pass today douchebag.

Walking behind the girls a thought came to mind. If teams share the same room, doesn't that mean I have to share with these four?

My eyes widened. Goddamit, I was going to have to bunk with four girls!


	8. Chapter 8

**En-route** **To Air Force Base Alpha, Vale**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kilometers outside of Vale sat Air Force base Alpha. It was constructed in secret decades ago for the use of V.C.T.R. and Vale's building air force, and with the Council's new budget recently passed, Airbase Bravo and Charlie would begin construction.

All apart of Vale's secret plan to start modernizing its military now that the king and the original council where long since dead. Their memory and promises to keep a small military gone along with them.

Currently a black bullhead modified for military use was enroute to Alpha base, with fireteam Osiris on board.

First Lieutenant Opal Browning also know as Accelerator, fireteam leader of Osiris had his helmet off cleaning his rifle. At 28 years old the his once tanned skin had be rendered pale from time spent in his armor. The special forces operator would normally be reaching the end of his physical prime at his age, but aura and the advanced medical treatment spec ops soldiers were given would push that off for another decade or two.

"Overlord to Accelerator, come in Accelerator." A radio transmission squawked from his helmet.

Pausing his weapon maintenance Opal put his helmet back on as it sealed with a his. "Accelerator to Overlord I hear you loud and clear."

"Good," A man with a gruff voice said from over the radio "Change of plans Lt., a settlement in Minstral went silent and we have no idea what happened. It's on our border with Minstral and they have no one in range to see what happened at the moment, so they nicely asked us to take a look."

Opal raised an eyebrow inside his helmet, "So why not send hunters? It was probably just a Grimm attack."

"Could have been, but someone would have heard a distress signal, but nothing of the sort happened. One minute signals were coming and going from scrolls within the twin than next, just silence, and a settlement of a couple thousand just doesn't go silent in an instant. Grimm attack or no."

"Bandits than? I wouldn't put it past one of the bandit nations or clans to do something like that." Opal said.

"Again possibly. Which is why Jaeger and Psycho are going to fly out and investigate once you touch down and refuel. I'm not going to risk sending a hunter team there just go have one of the Branwens or Örns be there."

This time Opal furrowed his brow, "I'm not going sir? I'm fireteam leader, shouldn't I be going as well?"

Overlord grunted, "Exactly, your fireteam leader. Which is why you're going to meet the new recruit, assess him, and get him to operational status." Overlord said before sighing, experience telling him that Browning would argue that he should be with his team, "Listen Lt., there's a storm on the horizon and it's not your average run of the mill one. My gut's telling me it's gonna be a huge shit storm of epic proportions. Maidens getting attacked, bandits and Grimm attacks becoming more frequent, Salem's agents getting bolder, and the White Fang growing more powerful."

Pausing to let everything sink in he continued, "Which is why I need one of my best V.C.T.R teams fully operational again."

Opal sighed remembering the plans they had made once they finally had some time off. Going to the beaches in Minstral, time off to see their families, and finally visit Frost's grave, "We're not getting that leave time we were promised anytime soon are we sir?"

"Not until the council breaks to the public that it's going to start rearming and create a standing military. To short on manpower until then. You have your orders Lt., get them done. Overlord out."

Opal shook his head and looked at his sleeping fireteam members before taking his helmet off and going back to work on his rifle.

 **Beacon Academy (Nighttime), RWBYY Dorm Room**

 **3rd P.O.V**

It had just stuck midnight when the last members of the newly formed team drifted off into the realm of sleep. Hours of arguing who got which bed and how to pack everyone's stuff into the dorm room had eventually ended with the agreement that it would be discussed the next day when everyone was much more rested.

Our favorite pyromaniac was currently sleeping in a makeshift hammock because of the lack of beds. Not willing to let his siblings sleep on an uncomfortable surface and deciding to try to be nice to his newest teammates, he offered them the beds.

His twin had offered to share her bed with him like they use to do when they were younger when Yang had a nightmare (apparently almost getting killed by a creature of darkness when you were a child could really put the scare into some people). But experience reminded Natsu of all the times Yang almost choked him, as she was quite the cuddler.

So he declined and went to the rooms closet and grabbed some extra sheets to make a hammock out of them. Wasn't as comfortable as the one from his home in Earthland, but it was better than sleeping on the ground at least.

So here he was. Resting in a peaceful, dreamless sleep, when someone he hadn't heard from in almost two decades decided to interrupt.

With everyone asleep, no one noticed part of Natsu's upper forearm start to glow with a dim golden light. It lasted a few short seconds before it faded, leaving what looked like a jagged numerical seven, with two short lines running diagonally next to it.

" **Natsu."** A deep, layered voice called from inside his mind as the mark pulsed.

Snapping his eyes open Natsu found he wasn't in the dorm room anymore. Instead he was in a distantly familiar place.

' _The guild hall!'_ he thought. Unlike the destroyed piss poor condition it was in when he left to go fight his brother, it now looked immaculate.

It was also empty, save for a blonde haired man in a black leather jacket, sitting at the counter sipping from a large glass of beer.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Natsu said.

The man sat his glass down and turned around. A pale face that had a smirk and sunglasses faced him, **"Really Natsu? Has it been so long that you don't remember me?"** he said as he took off his sunglasses. Revealing eyes that looked like a starry night sky.

Natsu felt the pressure in the room start to rapidly increase which caused his legs to start bending as he felt a massive weight on him.

' _Only one son of a bitch has this type of power.'_ Natsu thought. Looking him in the eyes he said, "Ankhseram.'

The primordial smirked and put his sunglasses back on. **"Glad to see you still remember me. Now come here and take a load off."** He said as he snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden Natsu went from standing across the room to sitting on a bar stool by the counter. The primordial one the other hand was now behind the counter pouring two glasses of beer.

Turning around he handed one of the glasses to Natsu, **"Here you go my boy, drink up. It's been what, almost two decades since you've had any alcohol?"**

Natsu shrugged and took a sip. Letting it slide over his taste buds he nodded in approval, "Nah, my uncle has let me take a sip from his flask every once in awhile, says it will build character." he said before taking another drink, "I will say this stuff's pretty good, don't remember Earthland having this good of beer though."

The god chuckled, **"That's because it's not from Earthland. It's from a planet called Earth, this beer is a brand called Samuel Smith."**

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Earth? What is that, some kind of shitty ripoff of Earthland?"

Ankhseram shook his head, **"Not at all, extremely different actually."** He said, **"Pretty cool place, except for all pantheons. Most world's only have a couple of pantheons but Earth's large and diverse population caused tons to pop up. To bad half of them are pricks like that Yahweh guy, though... he does have a couple of hot daughters."**

Natsu sighed, "Well pretending I understood a single damn thing you just said and as much as I'm enjoying this friendly little chat, I know you didn't visit me for no reason."

Nodding Ankhseram sat his drink down, **"Right you are my boy. I'm here to talk about your brother."**

"Kami Dammit what he do this time?" Natsu asked. Seriously what could the bastard possibly be doing that warranted a visit from a primordial?

" **Oh nothing much, besides you know, creating demons again."**

Of course, what a surprise.

Natsu groaned as he slammed his head on the table, "Again? How am I supposed to kill demons without magic!" But something stood out to Natsu from what the god said, "Wait a minute, how do you know he's been creating demons? I haven't seen any of them and I've been on this planet for 17 years! I'm sure they'd stick out from regular Grimm."

" **Oh I don't know, maybe it because I'm the primordial of life and freaking death! Kind of hard to not notice when a couple thousand people die but their souls go missing."**

"Wait, did you just say a couple of thousand souls went missing?" Natsu said as his mouth went agape.

" **Why yes I did. Which means…"** Ankhseram trailed off.

"He's making an extremely powerful one isn't he?"

" **Yep."**

Natsu's eyes widened in horror, "Well than what the hell am I supposed to fight it with? No way I could fight something like one of the Tartarus demons without magic!"

Ankhseram sighed, **"Why yes, it does present quite the problem. I only gave you the abilities of the Devil Fruit because I figured it, coupled with your aura, would be enough to kill Zeref in his weakened state without magic. But a demon infused with the power of a couple thousand souls could be problematic. But there is a silver lining in this."**

"And that is?" Natsu asked.

" **In order to create demons you need to take a human soul and corrupt it, which means he's been messing with life and death again. My job is to keep the balance, if someone is messing with it, I get to fix it. So if he's breaking the rules, I can to."**

"So what are you going to do about it?"

" **When you wake up you'll find a mark on your right arm, so don't freak out. It serves two purposes, the first is that you'll be able to contact me at anytime. Just in case."**

"And the second ability?"

" **You'll find out when the time is right. I'll give you a bit of a hint though, think of it as a conduit. Now goodbye my boy, time for you to wake up."**

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "That's the vaguest bullshit someone's ever said to…" He was cut off as Ankhseram snapped his fingers.

"Gahhh." Natsu gasped as he woke up. Looking around he saw he was back in his new dorm room, his sisters and new teammates still sleeping soundly in their beds.

' _The hell was that?"_ He thought, _"Must've just been a drea… why is my arm burning!?'_

Looking at his are he saw a mark on his upper forearm. It looked like a jagged seven with two smaller lines, it looked like someone had branded him and left angry red scar tissue behind.

' _So it wasn't a dream. Dammit Ankhseram you couldn't have at least made it inconspicuous like a tattoo or something? Yang and Ruby are going to freak if they see this!'_

Almost as if the mark was listening to him (which it probably was), it glowed with a soft golden light before the red tissue smoothed out on his skin turning to a dark black.

' _Huh, well alright then.'_ He thought, _'If Yang sees it I'll just say Qrow let me get it while he was drunk. Problem solved.'_

Studying the mark for a couple more seconds before being satisfied, Natsu closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **Timeskip (Morning)**

"Everybody wake up." Ruby practically shrieked.

No one like waking up early in the morning to loud noises, especially teenagers. So you could expect the reactions of each of the four sleeping teens were quite violent.

Our protagonist, thinking someone was in trouble because of the scream, woke with a start and tried to jump up. Only for his makeshift hammock to twist violently at the sudden motion and curl like a cocoon around him.

The secret feline of the group hissed quietly and pulled the blankets tight over her head.

Weiss simply groaned, blinking her eyes open before yelling, "Quiet you dolt!"

And finally the female Xiao Long twin out of reflex courtesy of her little sister doing this at their home almost daily (she didn't have the heart to lock her door on Ruby like her brother Yin did), simply whipped her pillow at the redhead.

"Oof" Ruby grunted as the pillow hit her square in the face, causing her to fall over.

Recovering from the tactical pillow toss Ruby got back up. "Cmon guys!" She said, "We've got class in a couple of hours and we still need to unpack and as team leader I declare this room needs a makeover, we need more space for our stuff."

"I suppose it could use some moving around." Blake conceded as she pulled off her covers.

"Raagh." A loud cry came from a bundle of covers where hammock had once been, still suspend above the ground with Natsu struggling to get out.

"Hmm, should we help him?" Blake asked.

"Nah." Yang said, "He's just hanging out, he's fine."

"That's it." Natsu's muffled voice said. All of a sudden the hanging cocoon of blankets burst into flames, vaporizing in seconds and dropping him on the floor face first, "Owww."

"Well that's just great! Now where out of extra sheets. I can see the idiocy must be genetic." Weiss complained.

"Well maybe if one of you helped me I would have had torch them!"

"Guys can we just… is someone's scroll ringing?" Rusby asked.

Natsu looked over at his bags and saw his scroll was ringing, "Hold on it's mine."

Picking up and answering it he asked, "Umm hello, who is this?"

"Why good morning to you too Yin."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Oh uh good morning to you professor. Is there something you need?"

"Get cleaned up and come to the bullhead docks as soon as you can, we have a meeting to attend. Oh and you're excused from all classes today." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Natsu replied.

Natsu went through his bags and pulled out a set of regular clothes, consisting of just a black shirt, red and white jacket, and blue jeans.

"Calling shower first." He said as he walked in the bathroom.

Yang who was also up by now looked irate at that, "What, Why do you get it first!?"

Natsu's shirtless form peaked out and said, "Well for one i'm the oldest."

"We're twins!"

"And second, that was the headmaster who just called me, he wants me to meet him as soon as possible. So suck it." He said before shutting the door.

Shaking her head Yang decided to start getting her clothes ready. Only when she turned around she was greeted with site of a blushing Blake and Weiss.

"So… your brothers ripped." Blake said with slightly wide eyes after seeing the sight of a shirtless Yin.

"Yeah I know, quite the sight isn't it." Yang said.

Both Blake's and Weiss blushes disappeared and fixed Yang with strange look. Ruby just sighed.

"What? Eye candy is eye candy." Yang said shamelessly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salem's Castle, Unknown Continent**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Why Zeref, you actually showed up to the meeting for once," Salem said before taking a sip of wine.

"Hmmmhp," Zeref mumbled as he sat down at the council table. Not even bothering to acknowledge Salem or anyone else at the table as his face was buried in a book of some sort.

"Yes, the little goth scientist came out of his den. Truly a divine miracle." A certain ember eyed bitch said to the dark mage.

Zeref rolled his eyes, "Why Cinder you almost wound me. If only you had a couple more brain cells to come up an actual scathing insult." He said putting his book down and picking up his glass of wine with a knowing smile, "But enough about your limited mental capabilities. Tell me, how did securing the Fall Maidens power go?"

Cinders eyes narrowed, "Why you little-".

"Now, now, no arguing at the table while the families having dinner. Especially with children present." Salem said as she put down her glass and gestured to Emerald and Mercury, "Why it is unfortunate that Cinder was unable to fully obtain the Fall Maidens powers, it is not a total loss."

"Yes, only half of the maidens powers and the Wizards group now know where actively pursuing the maidens for their powers. Truly a pyrrhic victory if there ever was one." Zeref goaded.

"That's it!" Cinder said as she stood up abruptly as flames erupted from her body and readied a fireball with her newfound powers, "I will turn you to fucking ashes if you make one more smartass comment."

Zeref simply snorted, "What, with that pitiful ember? I've seen lighters produce a stronger flame. No sit down little girl and come back when you actually have some firepower to back those words up."

Cinder snarled and extinguished her flames and sat back down "Once I get the full Fall Maidens powers you'll regret being such a smartass."

"Many have said that they'll beat me, only one ever came close, but unlike you, he actually had power. Hell, he probably had more power in his pinkie finger than you'll ever have." Zeref said, "There's also the fact he didn't need to steal and grovel to a master for strength."

Cinder looked as if she was going to retort. But instead, she simply deflated and stared down at her food.

"Well as entertaining as this was, I must ask where Tyrian is. He may be an annoying bastard but I haven't seen him in weeks." Hazel said as he finally spoke up for the first time during the dinner.

"Oh Tyrian? I sent him to make sure that settlement we cleared for all the souls needed for Zeref's project had no survivors hiding out anywhere. My Grimm do occasionally miss humans." Salem said.

"Of course my lady," Hazel said respectfully before going back to his dinner.

"Just as long as that freak show is away from me I don't give a shit where you send hi-" Zeref paused as his eyes went wide. A huge wave of magic had just exploded from the south. A very familiar wave of magic to the dark mage.

Leaning back he started blinking rapidly as his charcoal black eyes flashed red for a brief second, "No." He whispered.

"Zeref are you okay?" Watts spoke up before he noticed Salem had also gone silent and tensed slightly, "My lady, what's wrong?"

Salem turned and looked at Zeref who judging by his reaction probably now what just happened, "What the hell was that?" She said.

"That..that..that was," Zeref stuttered.

" **What the fuck is this? A whole bunch occult members discussing extracting people's souls and world domination in the presence of an evil goddess? The hell are you, the Clinton family on a Sunday night?"**

Zeref slowly turned his head to look where the voice was coming from. It leads his gaze to the back of the room, where he saw a blonde man with a leather jacket and sunglasses leaning against a pillar.

"Ankhseram," Zeref whispered in slight horror.

" **Well, at least the older brother remembered my name. But then again, you were always the brains to Natsu's brawn."** Ankhseram said.

"No one moves or do anything to him! He can only attack if we engage him fir-" Zeref said to try to warn everyone but he stopped. Noticing everything had frozen, with the exception of him and Ankhseram.

" **Sorry Zerry, but this is you and me conversation. You can tell your little fan club all about it later."** The primordial said as he walked up to the table and decided to take Tyrians empty seat, which was right across from Zeref.

Leaning back and throwing his feet up on the table Ankhseram smirked, **"Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm here."**

" **Well, you could say that."** Zeref said far calmer than before with narrowed eyes.

" **Well, it's quite easy! I'm offering you one last chance to knock it the fuck off and surrender. Just let me reap your soul and I'll make sure you receive a fair trial to whatever afterlife you go to or…"** Ankhseram trailed off.

"Or what you'll make me? Please don't make me laugh! We both know you can't attack me unless I provoke you first, it's apart of those moronic ancient laws that you and all the Gods, and Primordials swore to follow." Zeref said with a slight sneer, his confidence coming back after the shock of not seeing the Primordial for centuries.

Ankhseram snorted, **"You should count your blessings that we follow those laws boy, they're meant to protectou. Otherwise you mortals would be free range for any immortals choosing. Consider how lucky you are that there are those of us who stick up for your freedom, after all, not all immortals require mortal belief in order to exist, so killing you all would have no adverse effects on them. There are those who would love nothing better than to make you all slaves, just for their pleasure."** He said before adding, **"There's also the fact that the fight between those that would want to protect you or harm you could possibly damage the multiverse."**

Zeref crossed his arms with a smug look, "Whether or not I should count my blessings is irrelevant. The fact still remains you can't harm me and you've already placed a curse on me, there's nothing else you can do. So no I will not be surrendering my soul to you. Also, fuck off with calling me Zerry." He said.

 **Ankhseram nodded his head and stopped leaning back, "Fair enough, fair enough, but you do forget one thing** _ **Zerry**_ **."** He said emphasizing the nickname, **"We immortals might not be able to fight you directly unprovoked, but we can have our halfling children or champions fight you. And hint, you aren't my favorite mortal anymore."**

Zeref snorted, "Oh how my heart breaks." He said in a deadpan voice before shaking his head, "Alright I'll bite. What poor fool did you convince to be your champion? Some idiot from another dimension? Maybe someone from Earthland like Gildarts, Makarov, Mavis, or maybe Acnologia? Please let it be Acnologia..." He finished somewhat sinisterly.

Ankhseram simply raised his eyebrows, **"Well disregarding your hateboner for the Apocalypse Dragon, no it's none of them. I decided to pick the person who came closest to defeating you even when you were using reality hacks."**

"Who the hell could that possibly-" Zeref's eyes flashed crimson as he realized which person Ankhseram was talking about. He started shaking with anger, "You didn't!" He snarled.

"Oh, I did."

"No."

 **Just imagine it. Your brother juiced up on some of my power. Holy shit he's gonna be a pain in your non-magical ass!"**

"No, no, no."

" **And I'll be watching the whole time."** Ankhseram said as he stood up, **"And remember, I gave you one last chance. See your soul in a couple years Zeref, AHAHAHAHA."** With a thunderous laugh, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Zeref was once again horrified, not with fear like when the primordial he hadn't seen in centuries had just appeared, but this time with shock His annoying but immensely powerful brother was apparently both alive and well. Oh yeah, and he was Ankhseram's champion too.

Time once again started flowing and everyone at the table noticed Zeref had gone from stuttering in horror to completely silent in almost an instant. As none of them had noticed that they had been frozen in time.

"Zeref...are you okay?" Salem asked. Now legitimately worried at the man's behavior.

"Find him," Zeref whispered.

"Find who?" Watts asked.

The light returned to Zeref's eyes as he snarled, "A young man, mid-twenties, stupid pink hair, and black eyes. Send out all of your agents, get in touch with all of your contacts, and search everywhere for him! If you value the plans we worked so hard to put in place, if you value your lives, hell if you value your sanity YOU. WILL. FIND. HIM!"

Zeref stood up and started walking away from the table. Leaving the dinner hall he made his way to his lab, intending to finish his demon project as fast as he could.

Salem stood up from the table as well and started following Zeref. Wondering what the hell had gotten into the man.

"Zeref." She called out, "Before I go off and devote a chunk of my resources on a witch hunt. Do you mind telling me exactly why this man is so dangerous? Maybe a little more information like say… a name."

Zeref stopped right before he reached the stairs to his lab and turned around.

"Do you remember the mage I told you about, the one who I fought before I came here?" He said.

"Why yes, I believe so. The one you left in the collapsing dimension?" She asked.

"A little birdie has just informed me he somehow survived and is on Remnant." Zeref answered, "As for his name… it's Natsu Dragneel."

With that Zeref turned and descended the stairs to his lab.

Meanwhile, Salem stood thinking about what Zeref had said. Someone who was potentially near Zeref's level of power was quite dangerous to her plans, especially if they had a grudge against Zeref.

She shook her head and headed back to the dining hall. But as she walked a thought occurred to her.

 _'Did he say Dragneel? Isn't Zeref's last name also Dragneel?'_

 **Beacon Academy, Landing Strip**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed as he got a strange sense of someone insulting his old hair color. Weird. Shaking his head he continued on his way to a bench near the landing platforms where he saw Ozpin sitting on a bench.

"Ahh Yin, you've made it just in time and I see the pink dye has mostly faded," Ozpin said as he saw Natsu approach him.

Natsu nodded as walked up to Ozin, "Yeah it did, but only after like two hour long showers. But hey, at least my hairs mostly blonde again."

Ozpin grinned, "Not a problem Yin. Afterall, I can't have one of my students walking around looking like he works at Cockatoos."

Natsu grumbled a bit before looking around, "No offense sir, but what the hell am I doing here? As much as I love missing school, it's kinda the first day"

"Straight to the point, just like your uncle." The headmaster nodded, "Well my boy, you are going to be getting an introduction to V.C.T.R today."

"Alright then, so where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not taking you anywhere." Ozpin said before nodding to one of the docked bullheads, "He is."

Natsu looked over at the bullhead to see a man with brown hair in what was probably the most advanced armor he had ever seen with some type of bodysuit underneath that showed through splits in the plates. A helmet clipped to his side.

'Weird' He thought, 'Most people who still wear armor just wear plates on parts of their body. The hell is that thing?"

"Mr. Xiao Long," the man said as approached Natsu and extended his hand, "my name is Lt., Opal Browning. I'll be your squad leader from here on out."

Natsu shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

Browning looked over at Ozpin, "Well if you don't need anything Oz, Yin and I will be on our way."

"Please, go on. I must be getting back to my office anyhow. The council is demanding financial reports. Good luck Yin." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked away.

"Well alright, kid let's get going," Browning said as he made his way to a parked bullhead with Natsu following behind.

Both men made their way onto the aircraft where Natsu took a seat as Browning went to talk to the pilot in the front of the aircraft for a moment. A couple of minutes passed by before Browning came back as the aircraft started to take off, sporting an olive colored duffel bag, which he threw to Natsu.

"What the hell is this for?" Natsu grunted as he caught the bag.

"That is full of everything you'll need for when you're on duty. A pair of A. or Army Combat Uniform, a dress uniform, and some history books I want you to read in your spare time at Beacon." Browning said.

"Aww man," Natsu groaned "I get out of school just to get assigned homework? Bullshit man."

Browning smirked, "Suck it up kid, you're actually pretty damn lucky. We usually pick up potential Vectors from the prep schools and have them go through months of training and apprenticeship before we determine if they're ready or not. You get to skip most of that since you'll still be attending Beacon most of the time and had Ozpin vouch for you. Oh and put on the A.C.U why I go make a call, can't have a V.C.T.R walking around in normal clothes in a military installation."

Natsu pulled out the combat uniform and gave it a once over while Browning began walking away. Looked just like one of those uniforms that soldiers wore from those video games Yang and Ruby play.

A thought occurred to him though as the Lt. started to walk away.

"If we have to wear these things on duty then why the hell do you have that fancy ass armor on?" Natsu asked, "Speaking of, what kind of armor is that?"

Browning chuckled, "It's a surprise, you'll find out when you get a set of your own."


	10. Chapter 10

**Settlement of Argos, Mistral / Vale border.**

 **3rd P.O.V**

The settlement of Argos was one of the most prosperous settlements in Remnants eastern continents, despite being far away from the kingdom's main city. Sitting on the west coast of Anima it was spitting distance from Vale's continent, Sanus.

"A couple days ago thousands of people lived here, now it's a fucking ghost town," Jaeger said as he kicked some debris with his foot.

"Copy that," Psycho replied as she continued scanning the neighborhood.

Both Vectors had been dropped off a couple kilometers outside the settlement around half an hour ago. With orders to silently make their way and infiltrate the settlement to see what the hell had happened on behalf of the Mistral government.

They had made it to the outer walls when the first found signs of what must have been a big battle. The six-meter walls were cracked and completely collapsed in certain sections, with hunter weapons and firearms scattered around, their owners nowhere in sight. But curiously there were still blood stains scattered around.

As they had moved farther in they encountered even more destruction. Houses and buildings were either collapsed or were torn to shreds, fires still burned in certain sections in what was probably once a small shopping district.

To Jaeger, it looked like a picture from a history textbook about the Great War, minus all the bodies. All in all in looked creepy as hell.

 ***CRACK***

Jaeger looked up as a quick flash of lightning cracked the sky. Didn't help that a storm was building in the west either.

"This entire place is wasted to hell. How the fuck could nobody hear about this? A settlement this big should've been sending out all kinds of SOSs at this kind of fight." Jaeger said.

"Maybe one of the big bandit tribes using an EMP or some kind of jamming device? Never know what they might have got from raiding an Atlas convoy." Pyscho said.

Jaeger shook his head, "That doesn't explain the lack of bodies. Last time I checked the Branwen, Örns, and the other tribes weren't ones for burying the people they killed."

Psycho listened as she continued to look around before spotting some type of black liquid on the ground. Leaning down she dipped her finger into it and brought it closer to her face to examine it, "Then what about the Grimm?" She asked

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

The two turned their heads toward the center of the city where the roar came from. They noticed that a black mass with specks of white was moving in the city center.

Jaeger sighed, "Had to say Grimm didn't you?"

"Yeah, because I talked about them they just appeared." Psycho bit back sarcastically.

"Oooooooohh, does that mean if I want Zeref to appear all greased up in only a speedo, I just have to say it?" A slightly insane voice called out from above them.

Psycho and Jaeger had just enough time to jump back as a figure somersaulted over them and landed where they had been standing.

The figure looked to be a man in his late 30's and had a tall, wiry frame. He wore an unbuttoned leather duster with a white undershirt and pants combo.

The man smiled rather creepy before looking around and frowning, "Aww, he didn't appear." He said as he made eye contact with their visors, "And here I thought my birthday was going to come early!"

Both Vectors tensed as they drew their weapons. Jaeger's weapon shifted from its combat form into a full double sided war ax. Meanwhile Psycho pulled a greatsword from a scabbard attached to her power armor, pressing the trigger on its hilt caused its edges to start burning crimson red.

"Really? Pulling your weapons out on a man who hasn't even done anything? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." The man said.

Jaeger and Psycho didn't even bother answering him. They just continued staring him down from within their polarized visors.

"Well if I'm going to be doing all the talking then I'll just have to introduce myself. My name is Tyrian, loyal servant of Salem." Tyrian said as he did a quick bow.

Jaeger's eyes widened at the mention of the queen. He switched his armor to a private voice channel and said to Psycho, "Did he just say-"

"Yes, he did." Psycho cut him off.

"You go low, I go high?"Jaeger asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

Activating their Auras they both charged at Tyrian. Jaeger brought down his ax in an overhead strike while Psycho went with a sweeping blow with her greatsword.

Tyrian cackled madly as he activated his wrist blades and charged to meet them head-on. Pushing himself off the ground he dodged Psycho's blade while spinning in the air, bringing his right wrist blade around to deflect the ax strike.

Tyrian's momentum carried him past them as he flipped and opened fire with the gun barrels mounted to his gauntlets. Both Vectors skidded to a stop and turned to see a hail of oncoming bullets. Psycho stood her ground and started deflecting them with her sword, while Jaeger used his aura and the extra strength provided by his armor to jump away.

"Hmm, interesting." Tyrian committed as he stopped firing, "You don't look to be Huntsmen, but you're obviously more skilled than average soldiers and that armor…Hahahaha" He cackled,

"My queen will reward me handsomely for bringing your bodies back to her. Maybe she'll even let me peel that armor off you and feed your bodies to the Grimm!"

Jaeger shot a look from behind his visor at Psycho, "This motherfucker is bat shit crazy. Why couldn't this have just been a regular Grimm attack?" He said over the private channel.

"Well, at least there are no bandits." Psycho offered.

A snarl brought them back to the situation as Tyrian blasted towards them. Psycho snorted and brought up her sword just in time to block his wrist blades.

Jaeger hefted his war ax and went in for a strike on Tyrians exposed back, only for something to shoot out from under Tyrian's overcoat and wrap around the hilt of his ax.

"What the-?" Jaeger said in surprise before the tail wiped left and sent his weapon flying. Tyrian took advantage of his surprise and disengaged Psycho, turning around to kick Jaeger right in the chest.

"Urhg," Jaeger grunted as he flew back from the thin man's surprising strength. He flew across the street before slamming straight into the wall of a house before coming to a stop.

"That's it!" Psycho said as she activated her semblance unleashed a massive telekinetic wave at Tyrian.

Having no time to dodge, Tyrian was flung like a ragdoll across the neighborhood. His face had some intimate time with an old concert pillar as he slammed into it.

Picking himself up Tyrians snarled, "Listen here you cu- ACCH." He was cut off as he felt his throat and lungs start to constrict. His dark purple aura started to flare and crackle rapidly as collapsed to his knees, all while clawing at his throat in a panic to try to find what was strangling him.

What he didn't notice in his panicked state was that Psycho was standing across the courtyard, glowing a dull silver, her hand making a choking motion.

As this was happening a groaning sound came from the house that Jaeger was thrown through. Pushing some debris off himself, he made it out of the house to see his partner crushing Tyrian's throat.

"Oi Psycho! The hell are you doing? He's no good to us dead!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

Psycho sighed as she let up the pressure and stopped her semblance, "What? I was just disabling him. Make him easier to transport." She said.

"There's a difference between disabling someone and almost killing them." Jaeger said with a sigh as he pointed to Tyrian, who was currently spazzing on the ground.

"Meh, not really. Nearly dead counts as disabled." Psycho retorted.

"That's not- get down!" Jaeger yelled as he tackled his teammate to the ground. A bright flash erupting above them.

Where they had been standing was now scorched black with soot, the asphalt bubbling slightly as if it had been heated up.

Jaeger rolled off Psycho as he sat up and looked around, "What the hell was… shit." He said as he looked up at a roof across the way.

Three figures stood on the roof. All clad in black and red clothes with Grim masks adorned on their faces.

Psycho stood up and followed Jaegers gaze, "Branwens." She said before looking back at her partner, "You may want to call for backup."

"Already on it." He sighed.

 **Regiment H.Q**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"There is absolutely no way in hell that thing is going into my eye," Natsu said as he eyed the device warily.

"Oh stop being such a baby Xiao Long. I've seen teenage girls with bigger balls." Opal said as he gestured for the doctor to proceed, "The suction will keep your eyes open and administer a numbing agent while a hypodermic needle will then carefully go through your eye and inject a serum to light-sensitive neurons in your brain. Than some lasers map out your brain, make a few minor changes, and boom! You have some new knowledge." He explained.

"Not. Going. In. My. Eye." Natsu said slowly with a glare.

Opal sighed, "Private hit him."

"Wait wha-" Natsu said as he felt a pinch in his neck and slumped forward. A soldier behind him holding a mini tranquilizer gun moved to catch and hauled him on top of a table with a sigh.

"You guys gotta tell R&D to get on a way to make the knowledge transfer more appealing, this is the fifth recruit in the past four months I've had to knock out." The private said.

The doctor snorted as he attached a fluid vile to the side of device he was holding, "Take it up with the director Jenkins. I ain't telling them to pump more money than they already did into that project. You know how much money and effort it took to find a way to transfer week's worth of knowledge within a couple of seconds?"

"Cut the chit-chat and get on with the procedure. I still need to wake him up and get his armor fitted." Opal said as leaned against the wall.

"Yes, sir." The doctor said as he leaned over Natsu and brought an object that looked like a

compact gun with a suction cup on the end over his eye.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Urgh" Natsu groaned as he blinked his eyes open. Immediately a sharp pain flashed in his brain and he clutched his head. Also, was his right eye numb?

"Good to see you finally woke up sleeping beauty." Opal called out from the other side of the room.

Natsu blinked and looked at Opal, "Did you have me knocked out?"

Ignoring his question Opal walked up to him and question him, "Where are we?"

Natsu gave him a strange look, "How am I supposed to know? You refused to- we are in the V.C.T.R H.Q, home base of the V.C.T.R regiment and future H.Q of Vale's military once it's rebuilt."

Opal nodded with a smirk, "How big is it and when was it established?"

"It is around five kilometers in length and width and is built deeper than bedrock, running north it runs out the side of a mountain with a hanger which allows it to house an air wing. The base was established over twenty years ago." Natsu rattled off before he stopped, "How'd I know that?" He paused for a second as he put together his newfound knowledge and the pain in his head, "You knocked me out and shoved that needle in my eye didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Go fuck yourself." Natsu said before remembering that Opal was technically his boss know, "Respectfully sir."

Opal chuckled, "You know what Xiao Long, I think I'm gonna like you." He said as he came closer to Natsu and put his hand on his shoulder as blue energy started to arc off him, "Now hold on to your lunch kid. I'm about to show you how Vectors get their call signs. For example, mine is Accelerator."

"So what? Can you go fast or somethin- holy shit!" Natsu yelled as they went from standing still to blasting through the medical wing and through dozens of different corridors.

Just when Natsu thought he was going to hurl they came to a sudden stop in the middle of a large room. Said room was filled with dozens of soldiers and people in lab coats. The soldiers were in various states of dress, ranging from being clad in black muscles like suits to fully armored in, well armor, that looked similar to what the Lt. was wearing.

The new information stored in his brain told him this was the installations armory. This was where weapons and armor were stored.

Rows of stands with robotic arms lined the giant room. Most were empty but some has empty suits sitting in them while others had soldiers attached to them, technicians and the robotic arms fitting and putting armor on them.

Taking his hand of Natsu's shoulder Opal answered his question, "Why yes I can go fast, as well as accelerating other objects as well. I could turn a coin into a railgun slug with enough power to stop an Antelsian mech dead in its tracks."

"Remind me to never play a game of baseball with you then," Natsu muttered.

"So this must be the new recruit!" A voice said from behind both of them.

Both Opal and Natsu turned around to find a beautiful blonde woman standing behind them dressed in a lab coat. She looked to be in her early thirties with sparkling blue eyes as she looked at both of them.

"Doctor Vahlen, it's good to see you again." Opal nodded as he reached out and shook her hand before gesturing to Natsu, "This is Yin Xiao Long, the newest member of fireteam Osiris. Yin, this is Dr. Vahlen. She's the head of the science branch in this facility." He said as he introduced him.

"Ah, nice to meet you private." Dr. Vahlen said as she shook Natsu's hand as well before turning back to Opal, "So Lt., what brings you here? Coming for armor calibrations?"

"Not today doc. Xiao Long here needs his muscle suit and power armor fitted. The director gave me orders to get him to operational status as soon as possible." Opal said.

"Well, then we shouldn't waste any time then. This way gentlemen." Vahlen said as she lead them towards a door at the end of the room.

"Wait what's power arm-" Natsu started to ask before the info popped into the forefront of his mind of what power armor was, "Holy shit that's awesome. Eat your fucking heart out Erza!" He exclaimed.

 **Earthland, 17 years after the war with Alverez**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Achoo!" A beautiful red-haired women sneezed as she nursed the blue haired child in her arms.

The woman's name was Erza Scarlet, a warrior, mage, the strongest woman in Fairy Tale, and as of recently, a mother.

The seventeen years after the war had been kind to Erza. With the magical council in tatters and the ten wizards saints essentially destroyed she, along with Gray and Laxus had been offered positions as the newest wizard saints. As Fiore needed strong mages to regulate and protect it on a more official level.

Erza, of course, had agreed on the premise that the country needed protectors that weren't just essentially region bound like guilds. Laxus declined, as with master Makarov's retirement he

was chosen to become the new guild master. And Gray…

He had declined as well, but for more personal reasons. Zeref still had demons loose in the world even with his apparent death. While not as powerful as the Taturus demons, Zeref's lower ranked demon and failures were still forces to be reckoned with. With Gray being humanities only Devil-Slayer, had taken it upon himself to hunt down and kill every demon on the planet. Declaring he wouldn't stop until they were all dead and that it was his responsibility to do so.

But everyone knew the real reason he was so dead set on killing all demons. Revenge. For the death of his parents, his adopted mother, and teacher, and most importantly, for the death of his best friend and rival. Who gave his life to chase down Zeref and to save the world.

Erza put the baby back in its' crib as she rubbed her nose. Was she getting a cold?

' _No that can't be. I haven't gotten sick in almost five years. Maybe someone's_

 _talking about me behind my back? No, no one is that stupid.'_ She thought smugly, _'Only someone that's on the opposite side of the world or in a different dimension like Edalos would be that cocky.'_

 **Salem's Castle, Unknown Continent**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Almost there, just need to insert the soul stone into it and this Xaros will be fully revived." Zeref monologue as he prepared the final stage of receiving and upgrading Salem's' Super Grimm as it laid lifeless on a table in the middle of Zeref's lab.

All that was needed was to merge it with the stone full of souls he corrupted. This though was the easy part of rebuilding the damn thing. For months he had painstakingly spent carefully rebuilding, piecing together, and regrowing the remains that Salem had left over from the original.

Didn't help that part of the left over remains seemed to have been flash froze and seemed to have turned to a hard, silvery, stone. Salem claimed that it was a group of silver-eyed warriors that had finally taken down the Grimm. According to her those with silver eyes posses a power that is immensely potent against Grimm. When asked how she had refused to explain further.

It was something Zeref was going to have to look into.

But that would have to wait, Zeref was in a rush. With the news of his brother arrival at the hands of the god who cursed Zeref himself, he had to move up his time table. Initially, he had planned to spend time and develop the Demon/Grimm hybrid further before full revitalization.

The arrival of his brother changed all that. He needed fodder to distract his brother so he could come up with a plan as he had absolutely no idea the state Natsu was in.

Did the god simply pluck Natsu out of the collapsing dimension and shove him on Remnant at this time? Did he pull Natsu out and have him train for 17 years before bringing him to Remain at the moment he contacted Zeref? Did Natsu still have magic? Zeref had heard stories of his brother and his guild traveling to other magicless dimensions before and somehow retaining their magic.

Any of those mentioned scenarios made a chill drop down Zeref's spine. His brother was immensely powerful and with the power of a Dragon King, he was even above Zeref himself at this point. The only reason he was able to defeat Natsu was that he had an unlimited pool of power to draw upon while Natsu's had been limited. Even than Natsu had been able to overwhelm him a couple of times and vaporize his physical form causing Zeref to have to reform himself. Especially that damned Lightning Flame Dragon King Mode his brother had somehow used.

Seriously. Had he missed the memo that Dragon Slayers could apparently now dual wield elements? What happened to the days of the Dragon Civil war when things were simple and people didn't get bullshit power-ups randomly?

Zeref sighed as he cleared his head and he performed the final step. Activating his curse, black energy flowed from his hands as he pressed the soul stone into Xaros chest. The Grimms chest rippling as if it was liquid as it accepted the soul stone.

Zeref chuckled, "Excellent." He said.


End file.
